Sinister Plot
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: The Shredder hatches a new plan, one of which includes the capture of a certain genius turtle. A inner battle begins as Donatello starts to question who he is and may never be the same.
1. Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**** Hello, this is my first TMNT story, I wanted to start with a one-shot but decided to a large chapter story instead. I'm still trying to learn more about TMNT so things may not seem right, or some characters may be OOC (Out Of Character). I hope you like this and give it a chance. Also I hope you get where I was going with in this chapter. Also this story takes place in the 2K3 series. Also I would like that thank TheIncredibleDancingBetty who is helping me with this story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Quiet Night

Silence filled the tunnels of the sewers of New York except for the occasional drips of water and the flow of murky water could be heard. The busy sound of cars and voices of people were drowned out by a large layer of concrete above. If one was to go deep enough they would not find alligators but another type of reptile. Carefully hidden behind a large wall was the home of our favorite turtles and rat sensei. Silence was what also could be found inside the lair. Each one of the turtles were scattered doing their own thing.

The sound of metal slicing through air indicated that the eldest brother, Leonardo, was training as usual in the dojo. He was surrouned by lit candles. Currently Leo's bandana was turned so the blue fabric was covering his eyes. Vision cut off Leo had to rely on his other senses to complete his exercise. Twirling a katana in his right hand he precisely made a horizontal slash, the speed of the metal effectively putting out the small flame. A few seconds passed before the upper part of the candle tipped over and plummeted to the ground. Smiling the leaf green turtle twisted the mask back, returning his vision and seeing his work.

Up in the second story part of the Layer the youngest, Michelangelo, was found with his back resting against a support pillar, one leg dangled over the ledge and a comic in hand. A smile plaster on his face as he read the latest Justice Force comic he was so eager to read. He was so engrossed into the reading material he didn't notice that a small ball of fluff meowed next to him. Looking up the sea green turtles couldn't help but grin as he saw his pet cat Klunk next to him. Reaching over he petted the small feline on the head, chuckling as he heard him purr. Retracting his head Mikey was caught off guard as his cat jumped and curled up into his owner's lap. Smiling once again he petted the feline before returning to his comic.

Inside a subway car on another side of the lair the second youngest, Donatello, was nestled in his lab working. Seated in his work chair the olive green turtle looked into a microscope. He focused intently on the sample he was viewing, making interesting hums. Pulling his head back he then wheeled over to his computer and started typing some notes. An enthusiastic grin on his face as he typed away, yes he was close in the latest project he was working on. He just needed to complete the prototype and test it before he could reveal it to the others. Finishing this section of notes Donny wheeled over back to the microscope. Picking up the current slide he then placed it in a clean container and locked it up. Once again he wheeled himself over to his workbench, where a small circuit board laid. Picking up some small pliers and a hot soldering iron Donatello began to work on the circuit.

Over by the TV area we find the last of the four brothers. The second oldest, Raphael, seated on the couch, remote in hand. He flipped through the channels; grumbling as he tried to find something to watch. The emerald green turtle had nothing to do and watching TV was his last resort, but sadly there wasn't anything on to his liking. He already got in a session with his punching bag, tuned his motorcycle as much as it was capable of. Heck he even tried to sleep but his body was wide awake. Soon his grumbling turned into a low growl; it was obvious the hothead was getting irritated by his current situation. Cursing at electronic tubes Raph the dropped the remote and stood up and walked to the DVD player.

For the past few days all four brothers were stuck in the lair by Master Splinter's orders. Things have been quiet on the surface, way too quiet for the wise rat's liking. The purple Dragons were staying under the radar and most surprising of all was that the Foot clan hadn't even made a peep at all. Recalling from past events of things going wrong when things were quiet Splinter explained to his sons that they were all to stay in the lair till further notice. There was some protest, since some of them had things they do on the surface. Yet in the end Splinter's words were final and they were all confined to their home. Things may have been quiet but it wouldn't remain like that for now.

Raph approached the DVD player and pressed the power button before looking over at the collection of DVDs they all had. Before he could even find one he liked, out of the corner of his eye he saw that the player wasn't on. Thinking he maybe didn't press it Raph pressed the power button again and waited. Once again nothing happened. Growling he started to rapidly press the same button over and over but got the same result.

"Stupid machine," The emerald green turtle muttered as he raised his fist and brought it down on the DVD player. Apparently too much energy was used and his fist dented the top, an audible cracking on the inside being heard. Hearing that Raph could only assume the obvious thing, "Great, now it's broken."

Deciding on the only thing he could do Raph took the device from its place, but raised an eye as he found the plug, which was on the floor. Apparently it didn't work because the device was unplugged. "Perfect," he spoke to himself, feeling dumb for not checking for the most obvious problem. Sighing he picked up the cord and headed for Don's lab.

Donny turned his head as the door to his lab swung open and in walked his hothead brother. The genius only had to take one look at what he held to know what caused this visit. "What happened now?"

"Thing wouldn't work," Raph responded as he dropped the DVD player on the workbench.

Don looked it over and was drawn to the obvious large dent on top, "Something tells me that this is the source of the problem," he sarcastically responded.

"Well no duh, shell for brains. It needs to be fix; I'm bored out of my mind here and its broken."

Don sighed as he rested his head on his hand, "Raph, I'm busy right now and don't have time for this."

"Come on Donny-boy, it won't take that long."

"That depends on what is actually broken on the inside, and besides my hands are full at the moment. I don't have time for this," Don explained as he leaned back in his seat.

"Come on; do this one favor for me?" Raph somewhat pleaded with his intellectual brother.

Don took a minute to ponder his options. If he did agree to fix the DVD player then chances are it would take him all day to repair it, thus pushing back his project once again. And there's no way he'd finish it if he kept doing that. But on the other hand if he turned Raph away his hotheaded brother would leave angry and an angry Raph meant destruction. Whatever got broke during his bout of anger would end up in his lab for repairs, which would add more to his work load. Sighing, he knew what had to be done.

"Fine, I'll fix it," pushing his current material aside. "You know Raph you should learn how to be considerate for others."

"I'm considerate," he responded, not sure what it meant as he turned and left the lab.

"Maybe conceited," Don muttered as he pulled the DVD player in front of him. "Not even a thank you." With a depressed sigh he reached into the drawls and pulled out his screwdriver and began working on taking the device apart.

* * *

On the rooftops of the darken city a lone Foot messenger was making haste. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop as he neared his first destination, a warehouse. Landing on roof he approached a tinted glass skylight. Raising his hand he taped a coded knock. A few seconds passed before one of the glass panels opened; revealing a Foot ninja. Him and the messenger both spoke to one another before the visitor reached into the satchel he had and pulled out a rolled up paper. Handing it over he then gave one last set of words before continuing his task.

Minutes later the messenger came across a small group of Foot ninjas, who were currently loading a van of hocked goods. They all stopped their work as they saw him approaching. The one in charge of the small operation approached the messenger. Like before a brief exchange of words occurred; followed by the messenger handing another rolled up piece of paper. Once the transaction was conclude the Foot messenger went on his way.

Throughout the night the lone Foot messenger delivered the same message to his brethren and was on his way to the last stop before returning back to headquarters. Near the pier the messenger came across one lone Foot ninja that was overlooking the docks. Landing on the warehouse roof the he was on the messenger walked closer.

"Our Master has given us new orders," he spoke out. "This is considered the up most importance."

Turning at the voice the lone Foot ninja responded, "How important?"

"All hands on deck important," the messenger responded coolly.

The Foot ninja raised an eye under his mask, interested on what he was hearing. It was rare to have an all hands on deck order, and when it happened something serious was going on. "Well on with it, what's going on?"

Nodding the messenger then reached into the satchel and pulled out the last rolled up paper. "We are to acquire the one in the picture," he held the paper out.

Taking it the Foot ninja unrolled it and looked at the image on, both eyes widen at the sight. "You can't be serious. This is considered important?"

"Yes, the orders came directly from the master."

"Why is this so important?"

He shrugged, "he didn't say."

The lone ninja shook his head as he looked back at the image that was handed to him. It was a photo that was taken from one of their cameras, what it capture was one of the four turtles that been interfering with their clan for so long. They all looked the same but the picture he looked at showed the turtle's purple mask.

"We are to search the whole city and capture the turtle named Donatello."

_**A/N: Hope you like, as I said I hope you got where I was going on the beginning of the chapter. I'm going to try my best to make this story good, so please leave a review and I'll upload the next chapter soon. Thanks. **_


	2. Patrol Gone Bad

**Author's Note: ****I wasn't going to upload this for a couple more days but hey it's Christmas and here's a gift. Enjoy it and please leave a review. **

Chapter 2: Patrol Gone Bad

A sigh came out of Donatello's mouth as he leaned back in his work chair. His right hand came up and rubbed his tired eyes. A break was a relaxing thought right now, so the purple-clad turtle did just that. It had been a tiring day, which happened to feel like a long one. He finished the DVD play last night, and like he thought it nearly did take all day to fix it.

Some of the circuits were cracked so he had to replace them with new ones. Thankfully during his last trip to the junkyard he found a plethora of broken devices which had in tacked circuitry. Having brought along his tools he took those electronics apart and salvaged the parts he needed. Once his trip ended had a good stockpile he could store in his lab for whenever anyone of their electronics needed fixing.

Having the necessary parts didn't mean that it saved him time, just a trip to the junkyard. Even though he wouldn't have been able to go anyway since they were all confined to the lair. Still he worked and fixed it back to its proper working order and then delivered it back to Raph, who was pleased to have the device back.

It was then back to work on his project so he went back to his lab. He worked on it for some part of the night, trying to make up for lost time. He managed to progress a lot during the night but eventually had to call it a night since exhaustion began to sink in. He decided to go to bed and pick it up in the morning.

Both of Don's eyes looked down at the small test tube in front of him. It was a small glass container that held a clear liquid, with a bit of a blackish tint. This was only one half of the finished project, the other half he had to assemble. If things worked out as planned he could have this finished before midnight.

Deciding that the break was over Donny grabbed the tube and placed it on a test tube holder. Wheeling over back to his workbench the olive green turtle gave a thorough look at the parts that lay scattered on the wooden surface. A couple of small circuit boards, wires, antennas, and a casing that resembled a small handheld computer.

A soft knock was heard as Don turned his head and saw Leo at the entrance of the lab. "What is it Leo?"

"Just coming in to check you," the blue clad turtle responded as he walked in.

"I'm ok, just working on something," Donny couldn't help but mentally smile. It was nice to know that someone would check on him every now and then. It let him know that he wasn't somewhat invisible to everyone.

Standing by his youngest brother's side Leo couldn't help but look at the material scattered on Don's work bench. Even though Leo wasn't as intellect as Donny he could tell that whatever he was doing would be time consuming. "You know you been in here ever since morning practice ended. You ever think about taking a break?"

"I just finished taking one," Don responded, turning his chair so he could be facing his brother.

Leo just narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, "A real break, or a Donny break?"

During the times that Donatello has been working in his lab the three brothers learned that Don would every now and then stop working for like only minute before resuming. It happened so many times that they deemed that a Donny break, and apparently Don found out that little term.

"Does it matter? Besides I think I only been in here for what, two, three hours?"

Leo raised an eye at the response, now starting to worry about his young brother. "Don, it's two in the afternoon."

"What?" responded the shocked olive green turtle. He then turned and looked at the clock in the lab and indeed it was a little after two. Morning practice always started at eight AM and ended around Nine-thirty. He went to his lab right after practice was done, so he'd been working for nearly six hours.

"I think you should just take a break from whatever it is you're doing. It's not healthy for you to be stuck in here for this long," Leo spoke as he folded his arms.

Donatello sighed as he heard his brother, as much as he was shocked for how much time had passed he knew if he wanted to keep his deadline he couldn't stop. "Sorry Leo, but this is too important to stop."

"It can't be more important than your health."

"Technically it's more of a save our lives kind of important."

That response caused Leo to be silent apparently caught off guard at that comment. Apparently now curiosity had caught him. "What do you mean? What is it?"

"It's a new form of a tracking system, one of which, like I said before, can save our lives."

"How does it work?" Leo raised an eye, more curiosity starting to set in.

Don was a bit surprised at this; it was rare when one of his brothers took an interest in one of his projects. Normally he would go into a long explanation on what he was doing and unless it was something that made an explosion then it would be dismissed.

Smiling Donny explained everything, "Well I've been looking on the internet and came across an interesting procedure that is done on pets."

"Pets?" Leo raised an eye.

"Yes, you know the animals that humans have."

"I know what you mean, I just wasn't expecting that," the leaf green turtle then grabbed another chair that was in the room and sat down.

"Anyway, I noticed an article that talks about an identification system for whenever a pet gets loose and lost. Apparently a microchip is injected into the animal's system, almost like an immunization shot. It's perfectly safe for them and it's helpful for when they get loose and aren't wearing their collar. When that happens they scan the animal and the owner's information comes up and any other crucial information."

"Wow, that's interesting," Leo responded, actually surprised at that.

"So what I'm trying to do is recreate that for us, but in a whole different way. You know how sometimes we lose our Shell-cells and aren't able to track one another?" A nod was received from his brother. "Well what I'm trying to do is make a whole new tracking system. The tracking chip will be injected into us and that way if we don't have our shell cell on us we can use this to locate whoever. This will act as a failsafe in case we are ever separated, capture and don't have our Shell-cell with us. Plus our enemies won't know about it."

After hearing the explanation Leo couldn't help but be impressed, something like this could really save their lives. Plus the worry of his other brothers not having their Shell-cell on them when they went out would help ease his mind. "You know Don that's actually a good idea."

The olive green turtle couldn't help but be proud at the response; he liked getting compliments from his brothers. "I know, but things have been challenging because of our physiologies. Since we're not like regular turtles it's a lot more complicated in making an injection that's safe for us and for getting a better signal."

"How has that been going?"

"Well," Don then turned his head and looked at the test tube, which Leo did the same. "I got the injection finished but I need to test it out first. Plus I have to assemble the receiver that'll triangulate the GPS on where the individual will be-"

"Don, English please?" Leo asked, getting a bit confused at the explanation

Hearing that Donny explained it simply, "I need to build the device that'll pinpoint the exact location of the tracking chip."

"Ok, how far along are you to finishing it?"

"Not sure, few more hours," He responded, Turing back to the workbench.

Leonardo sighed as he stood up from the chair, "Don, I know this is important but you should at least take a nap or something."

"Leo, I'm fine."

"Still I want you rested for later on."

"What do you mean?" The purple clad turtle turned in his chair again.

Leo smiled as he responded, "I'm pretty sure that Master Splinter is going to lift the surface restriction."

"How do you know?"

"I talked with him earlier and basically explained how we would be ready anything if any kind of situation were to happen. He was reluctant but said he would think about it and give an answer later."

The purple clad turtle leaned back in his seat, somewhat glad at the news, "Well that's good, at least now we can go on with our lives normally."

"Yes, and if Master Splinter allows it I'm setting up a patrol for later and it's best if everyone is at their best. So please Don for everyone's sake gets some rest."

Hearing his brother's works made Donny think. It would be good to go out on patrol, giving everyone a chance for some much needed exercise. But yet he didn't want to push back his project any more since he was so close to finishing it. Yet a small bit of fatigue made itself know. A little sleep wouldn't be so bad if he wanted to be fully focused later. He supposes that he could put things on hold for a couple of hours.

"Alright Leo, I'll stop," he pushed back away from the workbench.

"Thanks Don," he smiled, relieved that his young brother headed his words.

"You're welcome, besides a nap sounds good right now," standing up from his chair then two then headed out of the lab. Donny was glad Leo was so caring right now; it was always good to know that at least one of his brothers worried about him. And he thinks for that reason only was why he complied with Leo's plead.

"That's good to hear, rest up and I'll see you later at dinner," Leo patted him on the shell before walking off. Donny turned and headed up to his room, fully intent on resting up.

* * *

The sun had already set as various numbers of Foot ninjas were scattered around the city. All of them were spread out searching every single part of the city, checking every alleyway, rooftop, and major locations all in search of the turtles, or actually one turtle in particular. They have been working all day and night but nothing had turned up. They had been over every part of the city and then ordered to do it once again.

Most of the Foot ninja questioned why they all needed to find the turtle but as always they didn't get an answer.

Currently one of the captains in charge of the search stood on a building overlooking the local park. Through normal eyes one would see only the park at night, but he could see all of his brethren checking the park all over.

The crackle of his earpiece sounded as one of the search groups reported in. _"Sir, park thoroughly checked, nothing yet again."_

Pressing his index finger against his ear, through the mask the captain responded, "Alright, you're done for now. Head back and inform the next group that their break is over."

"_Sir!" _the voice spoke before the connection ended.

Once the report ended the captain turned and headed east, towards the docks in order to physically check on the groups down there. The search has been long and tiring for some of his brethren, most of them were questioning the search and wondering why they were all needed for this search. Yet none of them wanted to question their master's order, in fear of his wraith.

He stopped as the crackle of his earpiece started up again, "report."

There was a bit of silence before a response came, _"Sir, we have something."_

* * *

"Don, come on!" Leo called out for his younger brother.

"Coming!" he responded from the inside of his lab.

The sun had finally set and the four teens were given the ok from their master to go out on patrol. Everyone was finally relieved to hear that, most of all Raph who was anxious to get out. The hotheaded brother counted the hours before patrol time came and it couldn't have come sooner.

A minute passed before Don left his lab, strapping his Bo staff behind his shell and joining his brothers.

"Bout time, what were you doing?" Raph asked.

"Just putting my stuff away," Don responded as the four walked towards the entrance of the lair.

"Good thing you came out when you did," Michelangelo said, bring up the rear. "I don't think Raph could hold out another minute." That comment earned a low growl from the red clad turtle. "Whoa, claws out earlier tonight."

Before they could exit the door, they were block by the sight of Master Splinter. The aged rat stood with both hands resting on the top of his walking stick. He then motioned for them to kneel. They all did so and waited for him to speak.

"My sons, tonight I want the four of you to be very careful. Even though things may be quiet above, it's still the perfect setup for something bad to happen. Even though I'm against going out at the current moment you all still need to get out and expel some energy."

"Yes sensei," All four of them said.

"Stay together, and look out for one another. And please if anything feels wrong at all, return to the lair at once."

"Yes sensei," they repeated.

"Please, be safe," he finished and motioned for his sons to rise.

They all got back to their feet and walked past their father and out the main door. As his sons past him Splinter felt an unknown feeling coursing through him. He wasn't sure what to describe it but it had his senses on alert. "Maybe it's only a father's concern," he said to himself, dismissing the feeling as he walk over to the TVs; since his stories were about to come on.

The four teen shouted in joy as they sailed through the air, jumping roof to roof. The air hitting their faces only added to the fire that was ignited inside of them. This was the kind of exercise they needed and they were enjoying it immensely. They'd been at it for nearly thirty minutes and soon Leo motioned for them to stop. Landing on a large roof with a wooden water tower they all stopped and walked over to the edge.

"Finally, this is the kind of fun I've been itching for," Raph proudly remarked.

"I know what you mean," Mikey happily seconded Raph with a light slap on the shell. "It's never fun being cooped up in the lair."

"I know you two are happy about this, but still don't let this take you guys off track," Leo spoke as he faced his brothers.

"Come on Fearless, after all the time we spent in the lair isn't good to finally get out and enjoy the fresh air," Raph rhetorically spoke to his older brother.

Leo folded his arms, "Even though it's good to be out, we're still out on patrol and have to keep an eye out for trouble."

"Come on bro, I agree with Raphie here," Mikey happily spoke, standing next to Raph. "Isn't ok to just play first and work later?"

"Not when there's trouble a foot."

"Leo, things have been quiet ever since we left the lair," Donny then interjected, walking closer to the three. "I mean I know it's important and…"

Leo sighed as he heard Don ramble on but then it felt like a jolt of electricity shot through his head. His ninja senses picked up something, an eerie feeling. "Wait, quiet," he held a hand up.

"What?" Don asked.

They all then stopped and looked at their leader curiously, but after a few seconds their senses kicked in.

"I think we're being watched," Leo spoke, as he slowly moved his head around and scanned the other rooftops. The others did the same, not sure what the feeling was but as they looked they couldn't see anything. "Quickly and carefully go for the fire escape and make your way to the surface."

"No way Leo, if someone is watching us I'm not letting this pass up," Raph spoke as his eyes continued to scan the area. "I'm itching for a good fight."

"Raph, be reason-"

He didn't get to finish as from out of nowhere a large number of Foot ninjas jumped on top of the roof. Many more then assembled on the surrounding rooftops, all of their eyes locked onto the four teens in the center.

"Shell…" Mikey gasped as they saw the mass amount of Foot surrounding them.

"Not good, not good at all," Donny agreed as the four went shell to shell, weapons being pulled out.

"How many do you think there are?" asked the sea green turtle.

"Too many for us to handle," Leo responded.

"Come on Leo, we can take them," Raph argued as he watched them slowly inching closer.

"No, we'll get overwhelmed. Listen, we're going to carve a path and head to the nearest manhole. We won't stand a chance against them all"

"But Leo, how can we make path with all of them in the way?" Mikey asked.

"Hold your ground, and wait for an opening."

Right at that the foot then started their attack. The sound of weapons clashing filed the air as the battled started.

"This is the kind of fun I've been waiting for!" Raph cheered as he ducked and struck one in the stomach with the butt end of his Sai, and then head-butting him back.

"Don't get carried away Raph!" Leo grunted as he blocked a blow, then throwing the ninja off balance before kicking him away. "They're still way too many of them!"

"I agree with Leo," Don seconded as he twirled his Bo staff before swinging right into the head of another Foot ninja and blocking another incoming blow. "There's no way we can beat them all."

Raph grunted as he jumped kicked another, "We can at least hold out as long as we can."

The fight continued on as the Foot kept on coming and getting beat by the four teens. They tried so many attempts to separate them but they managed to stay together; shell to shell. Still they continued with their attack and the long term effect started to kick in.

Raph huffed as he right hooked one in the head, "They just keep coming."

Michelangelo sluggishly swung his nun chucks, knocking a few back, "Dudes…not sure how much longer I can keep this up."

Leo's breathing started to turn a bit shallow as he kicked another down. "Keep at it, wait for the right opening." Truth is told Leo was started to get tired, and had trouble keeping track of all the Foot that was around them. Heck he even lost track at how many waves they faced, the last wave he counted was at nearly twenty. They were still surrounded and there wasn't an opening yet, so they had to hold on for a bit longer.

Don then swung his staff, hitting about three of them; small pants coming from the olive skin turtle. Time was a lost factor in this battle as an unknown amount of time passed. So he counted the wave numbers they encounter. They just entered their twenty seventh wave and it was becoming apparent that the ones they knocked back earlier were recovering and getting back into the fray. His eyes then wandered around, but then his eyes widen as he looked at the water tower. Two of the Foot ninjas were using their katanas to hack away at the wooden boards.

"Look out!" the genius turtle shouted, but it was too late.

A huge torrent of water spewed from the tower, flooding the entire roof and washing away anything that was in its path. The remaining foot fled as the four brothers were swept away in the strong current. Various shouts came from the four as they were washed off in different directions.

The amount of time that passed was unknown to Leonardo as he came to. Soaked and tired both eyes blurry; the leaf green turtle rose to his knees as he hacked up water. Not knowing where he was both eyes scanned the area. Leo then realized that he was washed on top of another rooftop. Realization then struck that he and his brothers were still under attack by the foot. Mustering up whatever strength he had left Leo tried to get back to his feet, but his legs felt like jelly and he almost fell.

His eyes scanned the roof again, but were surprised to find himself alone. No Foot ninjas were around but worst of all his brothers weren't there. "No…" he said as panic began to fill him. "Have to find them." Using his katanas as crutches Leo tried to pull himself to his feet but his legs gave way and he fell on his shell. He began to pant as he realized he didn't have the strength to get up.

Raph recovered and found himself in an alleyway, alone. The red clad turtle panted heavily as he tried to recover from the onslaught of water that hit him. His shell back against a dumpster Raph hid in the shadow it produced as he heard footsteps from the Foot ninja in the area. He tried to keep his breathing under control but was having trouble. If the Foot found him he would be dead, since he was too exhausted and could hardly move. Soon the footsteps stopped and then went into another direction, fading off. Raph sighed as that was a sign that he was in the clear. Still too tired the emerald green turtle stayed where he was, trying to recover his energy.

Mikey was on his hands and knees, throwing up the water he swallowed. His whole body drenched with water, and body exhausted. Both of his arms shook as they tried to keep the sea green turtle up. Throwing up another bit of water, Mikey panted as air finally circulated into his lungs. After taking a few breaths he looked up; taking in the area he was in. Apparently he got washed off the roof and onto a deserted street. He wasn't alone though, a few yards away were about a dozen foot ninjas, all of them on their feet approaching.

Panic began to fill the youngest as he realized he was defenseless. He just stayed where he was, on his hands and knees, and waited for them to do what it was they were going to do. But then they all stopped. The Foot ninjas just stood and stared at the orange clad ninja for a few seconds before turning and running off. Mikey found this odd, "What the shell?" he panted, body still shaking. "Why did they leave?" Just like that both arms gave way as Mikey crashed into the ground, all of his energy sapped.

Donny's went in and out of focus as both eyes looked up at the sky. Coughing the purple clad turtle sat up and tried to get his bearing. Ok so the rush of water washed him down onto the streets. He's currently by himself and no one else is here. Body aching he then uses his Bo staff as support and hoist himself up on his shaky legs. His head then snapped up as he saw Foot ninjas land a few yards away from him. "Oh no…" he softly spoke.

Looking around Don then saw dozen of foot ninjas landing, completely surrounding him. Don clenched his staff as he stood at the center of the street, heart pounding at the sight of the amount of ninja that surrounded him. There was no way he could take them all on; especially in the condition he's in and making break for it wouldn't be a good idea. He had to think of something and think of it fast.

It was then that one lone Foot Ninja walked closer to him. The olive green turtle's hands gripped his weapon tightly as both eyes focused on him. He then pulled up his weapon in a defensive stance, though his legs were visibly shaking. It was obvious that the Foot noticed this and knew that he wouldn't be much of a threat.

"You are coming with us," the lone ninja spoke, stopping ten feet away. "You can either come quietly or we'll do this the hard way."

Donny raised an eye at that, they were after him? Now things were defiantly going from bad to worse. Whatever they had planned he wasn't going to go willing. "There's no way I'm going with you."

"Fine," he sighed as he pulled out a short pole. "Have it your way." The other Foot surrounding him did the same thing, and with a swift motion the poles crackled.

"_Stun batons," _thought the purple clad turtle as recognized the weapons. The one in front then made the first move. Raising his staff Don blocked the incoming attack but his muscles strained from the force of the blow. It knocked him down on one knee as a grunt escaped him. Mustering whatever energy reserved he pushed and punched him back. Because of that one action all of the surrounding Foot jumped in. Sucking in a deep breath he pulled back and did a long swing that knocked a couple back but the energy required put a strain on his body. The swing he did with his staff knocked him off balance and he fell to his hands and knees.

Unfortunately that one move was all it took. "AH!" Don cried out as one of them struck his shell, a bit of an electric shock shooting through it. Since he was soaked with water the shock felt worse, like the jolt shot through his whole body. That one hit made his stand up straight on his knees, head tilted back.

"AH!" He shouted again as another baton hit him in the center of the plastron. His Bo staff dropped from his hand as another blow hit his arm. Another blow to his shell knocked him forward onto his hands and knees. Both arms shaking as it struggled to hold its owner up. Blow after blow struck Donatello as the pain accumulated and his energy depleting.

A hit across the face knocked the purple clad turtle down on ground. Soon Donny was curled up on the roof as the Foot repeated hit him with electric blows.

It felt like the beating was going on for a long time, but it was not even for a minute when it all stopped. It took the olive green turtle a few seconds to realize it stopped. His breathing shallow and shaky, his body trembling, and muscles starting to go numb Donny looked up to see that the Foot that were beating him moved back.

Using what energy he had left Don tried to get to his feet, but the beating had done its toll on him and all he could do was get up on his knees. Already his body felt like it was going to give out. Searching for his staff he was dismayed to see that it was kicked away. Footsteps made him turn his head as one Foot ninja approached.

"Good night," pulling his baton back he then swung it across Don's face, the force of the blow knocked him down to the ground as the last of his energy was spent

His vision was blurry as black figures surrounded him once again. His whole body was numb and could feel when he was being lifted up. Both eyes slowly closed until nothing black darkness became his sight.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I'm trying and I promise things will get better from here. Also i'm not good with fight scenes so that's all I could do. Hoped you enjoyed it and I'll have the next chapter up when I can. **_


	3. Plans In Motion

**Author's**** Note:**** Here's another chapter for you all. I had to tweek this chapter a couple of times so I hope this is good. **

Chapter 3: Plans in Motion

Leo panted as he managed to rise to his feet, getting some of his strength, then he reached for his shell cell. Hesitating a bit, Leo tried to decide who to call first, but then refrained. What if they were hiding from the Foot and the sound of the cell gave away their location. Shaking his head Leo then accessed the tracking system, which Don taught them all how do to. Typing in a few buttons a mini map popped up and three dots appeared. One of them is the closes but the last two were a little bit further.

"Might as well go with the closest one," Leo spoke as he walked over to the edge of the building, the lack of energy making itself known as he moved.

Raph's head snapped to attention as he heard more footsteps, but this time they were getting louder. He was still against the dumpster hiding, and couldn't do anything else. Looking up he sighed in relief as his older brother climbed down the fire escape.

"Leo," he spoke. "Don't do that, you nearly scared the shell out of me!"

The leaf green turtle landed off balance but managed to stay on his feet. Seeing his hothead brother Leo blew a sigh of relief, "You ok?"

"Just peachy," Raph then used the dumpster as support to lift himself up. "You lose the Foot also?"

"What?" He raised an eye. "I didn't see any."

"What do you mean?" he raised an eye also.

"When I came to I was by myself, no one else was around."

"Strange," responded the emerald green turtle as he got to his feet. "Well I managed to stay hidden and they left. Shell they didn't even check this alleyway."

"That's good, I guess," Leo then brought up his shell cell and looked at the dots. "Come on we need to find Mikey and Donny."

"I'm pretty sure they're ok," Raph followed his older brother as they started walking.

"Not after a tidal wave like that, even I was winded," Leo spoke as they climbed the fire escape and took to the rooftops again.

The whole world was a blur to Mikey as he slowly regained consciousness. Body exhausted both of his blue eyes opened to a blurry world. A disoriented sound could be heard, but it didn't register at all to him. A few seconds passed as the sound became clear.

"Mikey!" he hears his name being called.

Eyes still blurry the sea green turtle felt himself being turned onto his shell and head propped up, "Come on Mikey speak to me."

"Leo?" the youngest finally spoke, eyes clearing and revealing his two older brothers.

"You're alright," Leo hugged his younger brother, relieved that he's fine.

"What happened?"

"We all got washed away by a huge wave of water," Raph responded for his younger brother. "And by the looks of it all the Foot left."

"That's good…I guess," Mikey spoke as he was helped to his feet.

"Still we have to be careful," Leo said as he settled his younger brother back on his feet. "Let's get Donny and get back home, I'm officially declaring patrol over now."

"You know, for once, I agree with you Fearless," Raph couldn't help but nod at his brother's statement.

"Whoa, trippy," Chuckled the sea green turtle. "Raphie finally is agreeing with Leo on something."

"You know what?" Raph couldn't help but grin. "For once I'm glad you're sense of humor is in tacked."

"Whoa, trippy again," Mikey eyes widen.

Leo rolled his eyes as he looked back at the screen, and the last dot. "Come on, Donny's not that far," he walked towards the direction of his brother's shell cell, followed by his younger brothers.

A few minutes passed as the three walked to their destination; going by rooftop was out of the question since they didn't have the energy for it anymore. It took a bit longer but they found themselves on the same street Don was supposedly on. They looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"I don't see him?" Mikey spoke.

"Me neither…Leo where exactly is that signal coming from?" Raph asked as he looked around the area again.

"A few more…yards…" Leo slowly spoke as he looked forward and some something on the center of the street. "No…" The leaf green turtle then ran forward, the object getting closer the more he moved. His two remaining brothers were wondering what was going on and followed, but their got their answer once they saw what Leo saw.

The blue clad turtle stopped and then fell to his knees as he was right next to the object on the ground. Donatello's shell cell laid on the cold ground, abandoned and its owner nowhere in sight. "No…" Leo softly spoke as he reached down and picked the device up.

"Bro…does this mean…" Mikey tried to say out of shock, not sure what to say.

"I don't know…his shell cell is here but he's not…I don't want to say it but…" Leo stood back up to his feet and faced his brother.

"He was taken," Raph finished for everyone.

"I don't know for sure…it maybe got washed off him and could be around the area…"

"Then we should look around," Mikey suggested.

A nod was the response, "Yes…we do that."

* * *

An unknown amount of time passed as Donatello soon started to come to. The first thing he felt as all his senses started to return was soreness. His whole body is covered in it, and a slight bit of pain radiated if he moved some. Both eyes then opened but nothing but darkness was all he could see. Panic began to set in as the purple clad turtle started to struggle a bit. It was then he realized that both of his arms were tied behind his back, and both of his feet were tied as well.

"_What's going on…where am I?" _He thought to himself as his struggles lessened. Calming down the memories from before resurfaced.

"_**You're coming with us." **_He remembered the one Foot ninja saying to him.

"_Ok…so the Foot took me…but why?" _After calming down Don figured out that his current blindness was due to something covering his eyes, maybe a blindfold or something. But the more curious thing was that he could feel some vibrations from the floor he's lying on, but couldn't hear anything. A pressure around his head answer that question, apparently the Foot had placed headphones over his ear slits. Moving his mouth he found nothing covering it, so he wasn't gagged, which is good, he thought.

"_Ok they don't want me to see or maybe hear where they're taking me…So chances are I'm in a vehicle of some sorts. No idea where I'm headed or how long I was out for…" _He then tested the ropes that bind his hands together, wiggling his wrists and pulling against the material. Then he tried the some on his legs. The same kind of rope must have been used and it was tightly tied around his ankles. _"Nope, the rope is too strong, there's no way I can break free. And even if I could all I could do is hop."_

Realizing it was hopeless Don just relaxed and waited for his ride to end. He thought about a lot of things during this time. He was scared, no doubt about that, here he was alone and a captive of the Foot inside a van headed to god knows where. There's no escape since the rope held him tightly and secure. If only he and his brother didn't get separated then chance are this wouldn't have happened. Heck he was too weak to put up a good fight anyway.

An unknown amount of time passed, not being able to see or hear made time go by slower. Because of this he was left to his own thoughts. Soon the vibrations he felt stopped, leaving the purple clad turtle alone with nothing for a minute or two. He then jumped when two pairs of hand grabbed at him. Out of reflex Don then started to struggle against his captors, shaking his body around the best he could. He would have said 'let me go' but that wouldn't have done anything at all. Out of nowhere a hard blow collided against his plastron, knocking the air out of him and ending his struggle.

After his struggles stopped Don felt himself being dragged somewhere. After recovering he then started to use his other senses to find any indication of where he was. There was a breeze, so he was outside somewhere. There wasn't any warmth or anything so chances are it must still be dark outside since there's no warmth coming from the sun. Both of his feet were being dragged across a rough ground, but could feel little specks of dust, so there must be a dirt road. He didn't manage to find anything else out as it felt like he crossed a threshold and the ground changed from rough to cold and smooth.

"_Ok…I think I've entered a building…but where?" _A couple of minutes passed before he could feel that he and his captors stopped. A few seconds passed before he was laughed forward and crashed into the hard surface. Groaning a bit he then started to struggle again, but felt a strong kick to his plastron, ending his struggles again. Hands then grabbed at his bound hands as it felt like the rope was being pulled at. A few seconds passed before he felt the rope loosening and falling. Realizing this may be his chance Don snapped his hands to grab at whoever had him but was rewarded by another blow to the plastron, followed by an electric shock.

This caused a shout of pain from the purple clad turtle and a brief pause in his movements. This was all that was needed for his captures to grab and pin his arms down. Recovering Don then struggled again, but found that they had a good hold on him. His struggles ended when he felt cold metal enclosing around both of his wrists. While that was happening his feet were untied and the same feeling of cold metal slipped around them.

His arms and feet were freed, but Don remained motionless for a few seconds, not sure what do to. When nothing happened; Donny then slowly reached up to his head. Once he realized no one tried stopping him he removed the blindfold that was around his eyes. His vision cleared as he registered a grey room, a small room in fact. Reaching up Don indeed found a pair of headphone on his head. While taking them off he looked around the room he was in.

The room was small, maybe ten by twenty feet, the only want into the room was the large door in front of him, which was closed and most likely locked. There wasn't a window; the only source of light came from the ceiling. There was nothing in it, not even a bed or anything that resembled one. Looking down he saw that both wrists and ankles were locked into shackles that were connected to thick chains about five feet long and were welded to the wall behind him. The chains were very thick, impossible for him to break them.

"Ok…I'm obviously trapped and there's no way to escape," he spoke to himself, both eyes on the chains that held him. "But why did they leave me alone? And also what could they want with me?" Donatello then tilted his head back as a sigh was let out. All he could do right now was sit back and wait.

* * *

Back in the city Leo, Raph and Mikey walked through the sewers in silence. None of them knew what to do or even say. They searched the area where the Shell Cell was found and even further on. They had been at it for hours. Even though they didn't find their brother they kept at it not wanting him being taken to be true. It was passed midnight when they regretfully decided to head back to the lair. They were all exhausted and even if they didn't want to admit it they felt like they were going to drop from the lack of energy. The truth then hit them; the Foot had kidnapped their brother.

They weren't sure what they were going to do, heck they were afraid of what they were going to tell Master Splinter. Their father of course would be worried, but after that then what? They walked for a few minutes before they reached their home. Entering the code on the hidden keypad they gained access and walked back into their home. It was dark when they entered, but when they walked in a few feet a clap echoed and the lights came on. A few feet away from them Master Splinter stood, he had a parental look of 'where have you been' on his face but it fell when he saw only three of his sons. The three turtles saw the look on their sensei's face and couldn't help but look at the ground.

"My sons…where is Donatello?"

That's the one question the three knew he was going to ask first, but yet after all the time they spent thinking about it on the walk home they still hadn't thought of a response. The three teens looked at one another but Leo ended up being the one to deliver the news.

"Mas-…" he started to say but then changed his words, "Father." Splinter's eyes widen at the word his eldest son spoke. Whenever Leonardo would address him as such when news was being delivered he knew it was bad. "Don was...taken by the Foot."

Both of the rat's eyes widen as his mouth dropped at the sudden news. "H…how did this happen?"

Raph then took over from there, "We were patrolling like usual but then a large number of Foot surrounded us, a much larger force then usual. We fought back for as long as we could but a couple of them hacked away at a water tower and washed us away from one another."

Mikey then finished, "Leo tracked Raph and I but when we looked for Don his we found his shell cell on the ground. We searched the whole area and beyond but we didn't find him. We then determined that the Foot have him."

Dread began to fill Splinter as he heard his sons tale, knowing that his enemy has his son and could be don't who knows what to him. Both ears flatten as both eyes closed, trying to suppress a tear.

"Master?" Leo spoke.

"Are you sure the Foot have him?"

"Yes, after we were washed away none came after me," Leo responded.

"I heard them searching but they soon left while I was hiding," Raph spoke next.

"It was weird for me," Mikey then explained. "I was totally out of it and open for an attack. The Foot were approaching me but stopped and then turned and ran off."

"Really?" Leo questioned, not sure what he heard.

He nodded, "Yeah, it was like they were ignoring me once they saw it was me."

"But why would they do that, not to be mean, but they had a perfect opportunity to take you out easily," Raph said.

"It is as I feared," Splinter then spoke, catching his sons attention. "It appears that the Foot targeted one of you specifically."

The statement their master said made the three brothers realize that this was true. For the fact that Leo was alone, the Foot didn't look in the alleyway which Raph was in, or didn't take the chance to finish Mikey off when they had the chance. It all started to make sense right then and there.

"They were only after Donny," Leo spoke in shock, both his brothers raising their eyes at that, Splinter giving a nod.

"B-But…why would they want Donny?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, but we have to save him," Leo responded, recomposing his leadership demeanor. "We're going to have to break back into the Foot headquarters to get him."

"Problem there Fearless," Raph interrupted, frown on his face. "Donny is the only one who can get passed their security, and as far as I can see none of us has the intellect that he has."

"Haven't thought that far yet, but I'm working on it. But we have to do it fast, who knows what's happen to Don right now."

* * *

Don's head perked as he as a heavy click sounded and the door to his cell opened. Rising to his feet both eyes widen as someone walked in, followed by two Foot ninjas. "Shredder," Don Spoke in a low voice as both eyes narrowed into a glare.

Shredder or Oroku Saki right now since he was out of armor, walked into the room, showing a face devoid of emotion. Stopping in the center of the cell, he looked at his captive in silence. Donny just glared, wishing he could do something right now. But since he's weaponless and chained up there's no way he can fight without getting a severe beating. All he could do is just stand there and find out what it is he wanted.

Turning his head Oroku Saki motioned for the two Foot ninjas to leave. Not questioning the order the two turned and left the room, door closing once they were out. Once the two were alone a smile crept onto Shredders face, "I hope my ninjas weren't too rough on you."

Donny's teeth clenched as he heard the words, a growl threatening to escape him but the olive green turtle refused to say a word, or make a sound.

"Not in a talking mood? That's fine, it'll be a lot more easier if you listen." Both of his hands then clasp together behind his back as both of his eyes stayed on the turtle. "Donatello is you're name, correct?"

Once again the purple clad turtle refused to say anything, even though he wanted to know why he was here.

"I'll take that as a yes," he nodded, then resumed. "You know it's a real shame when you put your trust into people you know that can be trusted. The moment you let them get their hands on your most secret equipment they go and turn on you."

Don wondered what Shredder is talking about; this is so off topic from what's happening right now. He decided to listen more, even though it was confusing.

"They end up making copies of blueprints, downloading files, or trying to sabotage equipment, all so their real employers can steal all the hard work that one spent so much time manufacturing." Oroku Saki then paced left to right, still talking. "It's such a shame that once we find that one kind of person that they end up…disappearing the next day."

Donny's eyes widen as he heard that, apparently Shredder put a lot of emphasis on "disappearing". Whatever he was talking about it must have had to do with the business front he has. He could no longer keep silent; he wanted to know why only he was taken. "Why am I here?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"Finally found your voice?" he smiled. "And straight to the point I see."

"Just answer my question."

Shredder chuckled on the inside, usually if any one of his captives demanded something like Donatello did then they wouldn't be standing and barely breathing in a few seconds. But right now he needed the turtle healthy. "It's getting harder to trust people these days, a lot of my employees aren't what they are supposed to be. The moment trust is given to them they turn and stab me in the back."

Don's head thought over what he was being told, now the words from earlier started to make a little sense. From what he could tell is that some of his employees were betraying him by stealing information. And they were found out Shredder had his men dispose of them in some sort of way. Still even if that's the case why have him here and telling him all this? "That still doesn't answer my question."

Oroku couldn't help but shake his head; he decided to get to the point since the turtle couldn't wait. "I want to make you an offer."

"No," Donatello sharply responded, full well knowing that whatever there was to offer it wouldn't be good.

"But you didn't hear the details," he stopped and turned to face Don, faking a hurt look.

"Doesn't matter, nothing good can come from you," the purple clad turtle sneered.

"Well since you don't want to hear, you can just walk out if you want," Oroku moved to the side and pointed his hand at the door.

A growl escaped the olive green turtle; he knew that Shredder was mocking him. There's no way he could get halfway across the room with the chains on him. He knew that his enemy was enjoying this.

Oroku smiled as he blocked the door way again, "Guess you want to hear then, Very well. You are an inventor aren't you?" No response was made. "I'll take that as a yes. Tell me how do you like the conditions you work in?"

"It's still no," Donny responded, starting to figure out where this was going.

"But how would you feel if you would work in a place that has the latest high tech equipment today?"

Don opened his mouth to say no again, but nothing came out. A piece of curiosity crept up and prevented him from saying no again.

Oroku grinned as he saw the small hesitation on the turtle's face, knowing he caught his interest. "Think about it, you're in a workplace where you can work and complete various projects that you could only dream about. You can do them for your own benefit, or something that would help people, anything you want."

Donatello couldn't believe what he's hearing right now. His curiosity was really was caught and yet he wanted to hear more. Still he held his tongue, not wanting to show verbally he was curious.

By the way he wasn't responding and the look on his face Oroku knew he had the turtle's attention. "Think about all those you would be helping, and all the gratitude you would receive for your work."

Don flinched at "gratitude", that was a sore subject when it came to his inventing. There were a lot of times when his brothers asked him to fix and build something for their own benefit and in the end there wasn't a thank you from them. Hearing that every now and then would hurt and it would make him feel good. But still he was happy for all he did for his family, even if they didn't show it every now and then.

"All I ask of you is for your assistance. Agree and everything I talked about will be provided to you for your own ambitions, you will have all control over what is done with any of the inventions you make."

Now Don was stunned, this was something that he would have not expected to be offered. His enemy was actually offering him something he longed for. Being able to work on things that he could only imagine of, with tools that would be new and not used like the ones he acquired. All the things he could do with those resources left him speechless. _"Why is he doing this?" _he thought. _"There has to be an arterial motive behind this. There's no way he could just offer something like this without getting something in return. Either way nothing good came come from this."_

"Well, what is your answer, or do you need to think about it?" he asked, knowing the turtle was already hooked and needed to be reeled in.

"It's still no. Even if it's something I'd be crazy to refuse, something like that coming from you is never good," Donny responded, both eyes narrowed as he spoke.

Oroku had expected that answer, of course it would be the first thing he said. Now he just needed to move on to the next part of the plan. "It's sad to hear that. Sadly I must take my leave, but remember this offer is still available if you happen to change your mind." With that he turned and headed for the door. Knocking on the metal it opened and he walked out.

Don sighed as he rested his shell against the wall and slid to the floor. "Why?" he spoke, wanting to know what the Shredder was up to? Why give him a once in a lifetime offer, and what are his plans for it? But yet a new concern was why did he leave the offer open? Something was going to happen and it wasn't good.

Out in the hall Shredder walked down the hall that would lead outside, his two Foot ninja following. "What do you want us to do now sir?" the one to the left asked.

"We will make it look like we're trying to force him to accept the offer, so you will torture him for the next couple of days."

"How intense do you want us to do?" the one on the right asked.

"Nothing too intense, we can't risk any chance in killing him. I'll be watching through the cameras and monitoring your progress. Once I think enough time has passed them we'll move on to the next phase of the plan."

"And what may that be, if you don't mind me asking?"

Their master stopped just as they reached a door that lead outside. Smiling he turned to the two. "Once we finish we moved on to the next part: Destroying Donatello's identity."

_**A/N: Hope you like, I'm working on the next chapter and hope it's good. Hopefully you get will get what i'm going to do? If not you're going to be surprised in the next couple of chapters. Please leave a review and I'll see you again soon. **_


	4. It begins

**Author's Note: ****Here's the next chapter. From here on things get good. **

Chapter 4: It Begins

"Hey was taken?" April asked in shock.

"Yes," Leo nodded while looking at the floor. "It seems that they were only after him."

It took a bit of time for Leo to think of something, he knew a plan was needed but going in blind wasn't the way to go. Then the thought of their red haired friend came to mind. April could help them out in this case, so they called her over and explained the situation to her.

"Why would they want Donny?" She asked, while sitting on the couch in the lair, everyone surrounding her.

"We don't know," Raph answered from behind her, arms crossed. "We couldn't exactly ask them."

"All we know is that we have to bust Don out of the Foot HQ," Mikey responded from the other side of the couch.

"How are you going to do it?" April asked in curiosity.

It was then Splinter walked forward, both hands on top of his walking stick, "Miss O'Neal, my sons require your help on this, as you are the only one that can help at the moment."

"How so?"

"We need you to hack into the Foot's mainframe and look for ways in," Leo then explained.

"What?" She asked a bit shocked.

"We know it's asking a lot but you're the only one we can turn to at the moment."

"But…I'm not that skilled as Donny, and also after the last times you broke into their HQ they must have upgraded their systems up a huge notch."

"So you can't do it?" Mikey asked, everything feeling a little dread.

"No, no I'm pretty sure I can," she reassured after seeing their faces. "It just might take some time."

"How much time do you require?" Splinter asked.

"That's the thing, I don't really know for sure."

* * *

Both of Donny's eyes open when the sound of his cell door opening hit his ears. Looking he saw three Foot ninjas entering, one of them carrying some rope. Before he knew it the first ninja rammed into the olive green turtle, driving his arm into the turtle's neck.

"Do not resist, or it will get worse," the first one spoke.

While he was talking the other two carefully unlocked the chains from his wrists then tying both hands together in front. Once the rope was secure the first Foot ninja took his arm away, leaving Don to take a gulp of air. Both foot chains were unlocked and the purple clad turtle was forcibly pulled to his feet and shoved forward towards the door. It was obvious to Don that he is being taken somewhere else. Before he could exit the room a black bag was placed over his head, cutting off his sights. Donny put up a struggle but the Foot ninja grabbed and held his arms, but a hard blow to his shell caused him to stumble and stop his struggles. Feeling himself being grabbed Don was then marched to an unknown location.

Not even a minute passed before both ears could pick up that another door had been open and he was shoved inside. Don was marched a few more feet before his captors then forced him to sit down on something, a chair or something. Before he knew it he felt something cold restraining his ankles. The rope binding his hands were cut but they were then forced onto what he could assume was armrests. The same cold feeling came as he was restrained into the chair. Donny pulled at the restraints that held his legs and wrists but they were solid, most likely metal.

The bag was ripped off; making the purple clad turtle's eyes squint as the only light in the room partially blinded him. Waiting a few seconds he was able to fully open both eyes and take in his surroundings.

The room he's in is bare, except for a table and chairs; there were four stone walls with a metal door. The only source of light was one light that hung above. Looking down Don found that he was indeed restrained in a chair. One that was made of wood and on the armrests and legs were metal manacles that held his arms and legs.

There were at least five Foot ninjas inside. Two sitting down, one standing up and a two more wheeled over a small cart of some kind. "We brought it," One of them said.

"Good, attach them now," the one standing ordered.

Nodding the two reached into the cart and pulled out some kind of wires that were attached to some kind of pad. _"Electrodes," _Don Thought as he figured out what they were. Both eyes locked onto the two Don saw as they pulled some sort of small battery packs that are attached to some kind of band. Connecting the electrodes to the packs Donny's heart started to pick up as the two walked over to him. The one to his right side kneeled down and grabbed his hand. Instinctively he curled it into a fist, but this angered his captor.

"Uncurl your hand," He ordered.

"No," Don glared. There was no chance he was going to listen to them.

"Do it or I'll force you to." Nothing but silence came after that.

A gasp left the olive green turtle as the Foot ninja grabbed his wrist and pressed a thumb on a pressure point. A small bit of pain radiated and soon Don's hand slowly uncurled. Still holding onto it Don could only watch as the second Foot ninja then placed the electrodes on the skin right between his fingers. Once they were secure the presser point was let go, much to the purple clad turtle's relief. _"What are they planning?" _He thought to himself, a still a bit confused at what was going on.

They moved over to his other hand and repeated the same thing. Seeing as to what happened when he resisted Don let them get away with it, there wasn't much he could do to resist. He then watched as they lined the wires along his arms until they reached his biceps. Grabbed the battery packs they wraps the bands around his arms and tied them tightly onto him.

Don grits his teeth as he let this happen, He would stop them but most likely they would force him to listen and he couldn't stop it. Once they were done he was surprised when they knelt down lower. He felt them grab his toes and spread them, only to feel the same electrodes being place on the skin in between. They lined the wires and connect them to the same battery pack. Once they finished they back off, leaving Don to wonder what they were going to do.

The Foot ninja in that was standing seemed to be the leader of this small group, because he grabbed a small device from the cart and approached him. "Listen, and listen well turtle."

"Like I have any choice," Don responded, mockingly. All he could do was to try to tick these guys off, even if it was a bad idea.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you," he warned, as he approached the bound turtle. "Do you happen to know what's attached to you?"

"Yes."

"Then you know what would happen if I were to turn this knob," The ninja placed two fingers onto the knob that was on the device.

Donny's eyes narrowed as he saw this, from what he could tell depending on how much that knob is turned it will send a jolt of electricity to the connected areas. And since the electrodes were connected to sensitive parts of his skin then the shock would hurt like shell.

"What are you going to do?" Don then started to get scared, his heart raced again at the prospect of what they have planned.

"We're going to play a little game," he responded, with a bit of an evil gleam. "I'm going to give you some phrases to say and you are to repeat them. If you don't then you'll get shocked."

Things started to get into dangerous waters; whatever it is they wanted him to say couldn't be good. Now he's nervous, and his hands clenched into fists. _"Whatever it is they're going to have me do isn't good at all." he thought._

"Acknowledge the Shredder as your master," The Foot ninja then spoke.

"What?" Don responded, caught off guard at that. The one holding the device turned the knob. All of Donny's senses felt like they were turned on as a current of electricity hit him. "AH!" he cried out as pain filled him. But just like that it was over, leaving the purple clad turtle breathing quickly. That was a rush, a bad one to be exact. It was as if Don's mind had scrambled but it took a few seconds for him to focus again.

"That was a warning, next one won't be that short," The ninja warned. "Now again, acknowledge the Shredder as your master."

Don gulped, but held a brave face, "Never." He knew he'd get shocked but he would never identify the Shredder as his master. Both eyes watched as the knob was turned. "AH!" he screamed out again as the current flowed into him, a small bit of pain radiating and then growing as the power was kept on. After five seconds it ended, causing Don to gasp and pant as it felt like the air was robbed out of him. His heat rate increasing as he felt the organ thumping fast inside of him.

The Foot ninjas all grinned underneath their masks, loving what they were seeing right now. The one holding the controller then spoke up, "Renounce your family."

Donny was coherent enough to hear was he was being told, and it made him angry. There was no way he would say that, "No."

Once again the knob was turned and Don cried out in pain as the electrodes did its work. The shocks were now spreading more into his body now. This time around the current was left on for ten seconds before it was turned off. The olive green turtle gasped once it ended, his breathing increased as it turned shallow, and his heart rate increased by a few BPMs. Already the effects of the electric shocks were starting to have an effect. His hands were shaking and he could feel a bit of numbness in the tips of his fingers. _"N-Not...good...I don't know...if I-I...I can take a lot more..."_

"Acknowledge the Shredder as your master!" he was ordered again.

"No…" Don spoke again, then cried out as the shocks happened again. The duration of the shocks were slightly increased. Once it was turned off Donny felt like he had been holding his breath underwater. He gasps for air, his breathing now heavy, the pain radiating more and the numbness spreading. The shanking in his hands had transferred to his arms.

"Renounce your family!" the order hit his ears.

Donatello was too busy trying to gulp up as much air as possible to answer, so he just shook his head no, but that just cause the shocks to continue, once again cries of pain sounded from Don. He wanted to talk, but it felt as if he did his throat would burn from pain. This routine continued on for nearly half an hour, the Foot trying to get Don to repeat the words they say, but the olive green turtle refuse to.

His whole body was trembling as the last round just finished, Don tried his best to gulp down air; his heart beating like it would burst from his chest. His vision was a bit blurry but he could tell that the Foot were enjoying his torture.

His hands and feet felt nump also part of his forearms and legs. The tingle from the shocks were still there, causing parts of him to twitch. Breathing hurt him, as it was like the air burned against his dry throat. Don wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"That's it for now, take him back to his cell," the leader told the others. As Don was being unlocked from the manacles the leader looked at his captive. "Those electrodes are going to stay on. Do not try to remove them or else you won't like what happens."

Don is still a bit out of it to respond to what he was told. Too weak to fight back ether when he was then picked up and carried out of the room and back to his cell. He was greatful that they stopped, chances are he might have passed out if it continued.

The heavy door closed as Donny sat with his back against the cold wall. The chains locked back onto his hands and ankles, like it would even matter since his body's numb and trembling. Looking down both eyes saw the wires that lead to the electrodes that were connected to his hands and feet. The warning still fresh on his mind on what removing them would get him. He decided to not to worry about them right now.

A yawn left him as fatigue set in. His body's exhausted and he wanted nothing more than just to sleep. _"Maybe...after a quick rest...I'll be able to think...straight." _Leaning his head back both of his eyes slowly closed, nothing but sleep on his mind.

Both eyes then flashed open as a quick jolt shock hit him, alerting his senses. Body's snapped awake as he looked around, but found nothing. "What the?" he spoke to himself.

A few seconds passed but then he relaxed, thinking that his captors had an itchy finger he resumed trying to get some sleep. Both eyes closed once again but at an instant the same shock happened, jolting both eyes open. Ok something was defiantly wrong, they were shocking him for some reason now. Getting his body to relax Don then started to think of reasons, till one hit him. Experimentally he closed both eyes, not even a second later the shocks happened again. A gasp escaped him as it was confirmed; they weren't going to let him sleep.

Both eyes scanned the cell for a camera, but he couldn't see any. Chances are it was small and concealed so he couldn't see it. He knew now he was being watched, and now he wasn't allowed to sleep. Anytime he would close his eyes they would see it and shock him awake. This was bad, because on one hand he's dead tired, and two he wouldn't be able to focus that much without sleep. Things could only get worse from here.

* * *

Two days, that's how long it had been since their brother was taken from them. Well in actually it was more like a day and a half. The three brothers and their father had to wait that long as their friend April worked. It was a long agonizing wait, since everyone was concerned about Donatello's safety. Heck they couldn't return to their normal day routines because of that. They all stood around where April was working, ready for when she finished her task. None of them spoke; they hardly ate or even slept for that matter. It wasn't like they were going to have the peace of mind they would need.

"Hey guys I got it," She called out. A look a relief appeared on the three teen's faces as they made their way over to her.

"What did you find?" Leo was the first to ask.

"I managed to find the layout of the building, I might be able to find a way in for you guys if I can keep looking around," she responded as she typed away.

"How's their security?"

"Pretty high, it seems like they aren't cutting any corners this time around."

"Any information on where they may be holding Donny?" Mikey asked, hoping for the best.

"Hold on," She responded as he checked some of the files she had access to. "No I'm not finding anything on him."

"They may not want to leave a trail of your brother's presence," Master Splinter spoke from behind.

"That makes sense," April agreed as she went back to looking through the files. "With this layout I can guide you guys through the building from here."

"Good, now we need a plan on how to get in," Leo spoke as he took a step back.

"No Leo, that'll take time," Raph spoke up. "We already spent enough time waiting; we should go now and get Donny."

"Raph I know you're concerned but we need to think straight about this, it won't help if we go in noisy and risk rescuing Don."

"But who knows what they're doing to him, we have to act fast now."

"We're not helping Don if we let the Foot know of our presence," Leo narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"And we're not helping him either if we're standing here doing nothing!" Raph shouted back.

"Raphael!" Splinter called out to his second oldest. "Leonardo is right. As much as we all want Donatello back, it's not going to do you all any good to go in and let the Foot know of your presence. You cannot let your worry and distress cloud your judgment."

Raph gritted his teeth, but then blew a frustrated sigh, "Yes sensei."

The aged rat nodded as he looked at his eldest son, "Leonardo, do you have a plan?"

"Still thinking Master Splinter, we just need to find the right opening," the leaf green turtle responded, but then looked back at his red headed friend. "Is there anything else in there that can help us April?"

"Not sure, I don't really see any ways inside that aren't alarmed."

"Hey wait, what about this?" Mikey pointed on the monitor.

April raised an eye as she looked at what the sea green turtle pointed at, as did his brothers. "I don't know…that could be a possibility but how would you accomplish that?"

"I have a plan," Mikey smiled, which earned him worried looks from everyone else.

* * *

Donatello cried out in pain as one of his Foot tormenters hit him in the plastron with a stun baton. The air was knocked out of his lungs as he slumped forward in the wooden chair he's restrained to. A few seconds passed before he could take in a gulp of much needed air. His breathing is fast and shaky.

"Acknowledge the Shredder as your master," the leader of the small group commanded.

For the nearly two days they had been at it, the same thing over and over. They kept bringing him to this same room and repeated the same torture. They kept giving him phrases to say and they expected the olive green turtle to repeat them. When he refused they'd turn the electrodes on and shock him. Now they added stun batons and their fists into the mix.

"No…" Donny responded weakly. For the past day and a half they refused to let him sleep. Don's mind was foggy and he couldn't think straight, all he wanted to do was keel over but they weren't going to let him. "AH!" he cried out as he was backhanded on the back of his head. _"So tired...I can't think...when are they going to stop?"_

"Admit that your brothers don't care about you."

"N-No…" the purple clad turtle repeated, but cried out as the electrodes were turned on again, shocking him. That was another thing that was a big torment; the electrodes they stuck on his hands and feet were kept on him. They were the main reason why he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, or anything that related to him trying to rest they would shock him. At a point he tried to mediate but the shocks proved to pull him from his trance, so he had to give up on that. Even though the possibility of contacting his father on the astral plane was on his mind he couldn't ever reach it.

Don lost track of how long they had been at this, heck he didn't even bother, he was too tired to care. Still he would never repeat anything they told him to say.

"Renounce your family," The leader ordered.

"N…Never…" That response was rewarded with a strike across the face with a stun baton and a quick shock from the electrodes, causing Don to cry out. The pain from eairler radiating as it was renewed.

The Foot that was in charge opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his comm. Walking away he answered, much to the relief of Donatello.

"Yes sir, what is it?"

Oroku Saki's voice could be heard, but it was only for the lone ninja to hear. _"Enough time has passed; proceed to the next part of the plan."_

"Are you sure sir?"

"_Yes, do it, I'll be watching through the cameras,"_ With that the transmission ended.

Donny breathed in and out, trying to get his breathing under control and tried to endure the pain that currently radiated through him. He was very thankful for whatever caused the small break he got. Just then the other Foot that were in the room started to unlock the manacles that held him, apparently his current session was over or something else.

Pulling the turtle to his feet Don then could feel them pull his arms behind his shell then they started to tie them. It didn't matter; Donny was too weak and tired to try to fight back. Blindfolding him again they marched him out of the room. _"What's happening now?"_

A few minutes passed and Don found himself kneeling on the ground of another room. After what seemed like a long time the blindfold was removed and now Don could see where he was. He had managed to regain some of his senses and suppressed some of the pain. Apparently the new room was some training room of some sorts. There were various empty weapon racks, the weapons locations were unknown, and there were a few fire pits, all of them but one was off. An eye raised in curiosity as to why only one fire pit was on.

Right now there were only two Foot ninjas in the room with him. He wanted to say the leader from before was one of them but couldn't tell because of the masks. Just then something caught his eye; in the hands of one of the ninjas was his Bo staff! He could only watch helplessly as the Foot twirled the staff in his hands, and inspecting it like it was his. This made Don angry.

"Such fine craftsmanship," the ninja spoke, judging by the voice it was the same leader as before. "You must be proud to have this."

Donny didn't respond, not wanting to give them the satisfaction they wanted. He didn't like the fact that he was holding his weapon. If his hands weren't tied and he was at hundrend percent he would beat him for his weapon back. Both eyes watched as he twirled it more. "If this were in more capable hands then this would be such a deadly weapon," using both hands he then pulled the staff back. "Like now."

With that he swung and hit Don right across the face with his own weapon, "Ugh!" Pulling back the butt end was rammed in the center of the plastron, then right across the face again.

"How does it feel turtle," Another blow to the plastron, followed by more cries of pain. "Knowing your very weapon is causing you pain."

Both of the purple clad turtle's eyes squeezed shut as he was knocked down on his side. Another blow came raining down into his side, instinct caused him to curl up the best he could.

"How does it feel that the very weapon you put your trust in to," rapid blows were now being delivered. "The very weapon you trust your life with is causing you pain!"

All Don could do was cry out as his weapon kept hitting into him, the pain from earlier being renewed. This was something he never expect happen, the weapon he use is being used against him. A pang a betray hit him as this happened but the reason for it eased it a bit. Just then powerful blow to the plastron was made before it ended. This left the olive green turtle on his side, panting and cringing in pain.

The second Foot ninja then yanked the turtle back to kneeling position, pulling his head up so he would look. He wants the turtle's full attention for this.

"Say goodbye to your weapon."

The words took a few seconds to register in the genius turtle's mind but once they did his eyes widen. "N-No…"

He could only watch in horror as the leader held the Bo Staff horizontal and the second unsheathed his katana. Raising it up Don took an intake of air as the blade was brought down. The sword ended up embedding itself into the staff.

"Hmm, strong wood, again," he ordered. The blade was lodge free and the rose up to slice it again. They did it a couple more times and soon the sword sliced through the wood, breaking the staff in half.

Donny felt as if a part of him was destroyed, his one and only weapon sliced right before his eyes. Just then both eyes widen in horror as the leader that held the parts of his staff moved over to the fire pit. "N-No!" He moved on his knees out of instinct but the second Foot ninja held him back.

The leader smiled underneath his mask as he dropped the pieces of wood into the flame, like they were normal pieces of fire wood. Donny could only watch in horror as his weapon was burned. Both eyes locked on as his mouth dropped. Things seemed like it was slowing down as the remnants of his beloved weapon were starting to turn to ash.

Both Foot ninjas watched the look they receive, they were enjoying this big time. The leader of the two then approached Don; reaching forward he then roughly grabbed Donatello's purple bandana off of his head.

The olive green turtle could only growl as he could do nothing to stop them, what more can they do to him?

The leader smiled as he looked down at his captive, "From this moment on, you are no longer Donatello."

"I don't think so," Don responded, anger starting to build.

"Yes so," The Foot addressed. "Your new name is now Junko."

Donny's eyes narrowed as he heard that name; recalling the Japanese lessons Master Splinter gave him and his brothers in their youth; he knew what that name meant: Obedience. "I will never answer to that name, my name is Donatello."

"Not anymore, Junko," the leader responded as he moved back over to the fire. Don could only watch wide eyed as his bandana was held above the flames, obvious as to what they were going to do. He tried to move forward but he was held back. The one holding the bandana then released the fabric; the mask then sank down and was consumed in the fires.

Once again Donatello could only watch as the last piece of possession he currently had was engulfed in flames. Both his bandana and weapon were now gone, only to be turned into ash. Though he would never admit it Don felt as if a piece of himself was burning in the flames.

_**A/N: Hope you like, hopefully you all get what i'm trying to do know. Things only get better from here, if you know what I mean. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. **_


	5. Strange Turn

**Author's Note: ****Here's the next chapter. I tried with it and I hope you all like it. Things should only get better from here. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 5:Strange Turn

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Raph questioned his older brother, perched on the ledge of a rooftop with his two brothers as the dark sky covered them.

"Maybe, its Mikey's plan," responded the leaf green turtle as he turned to his youngest brother. "Mikey are you sure about this?"

The orange clad turtled had a smirk on his face as he looked at his older brothers, a look of worry on their faces. "Of course, I've seen this done so many times its full proof!"

"Please tell me this wasn't on a video game you played?" Leo placed a hand against his face, can't believe what kind of a response he'd get.

"No, I've seen them do it on the movies as well," Mikey responded, but that didn't make his brothers feel any better.

"Tell me why we're doing this plan?" Raph groaned, wondering again what caused them to go with Mikey's plan. His knucklehead brother wasn't the brightest bulb out of the four, and the kind of ideas he came up with usually didn't pan out right.

"Because it's stupid enough to work," Leo answered, not believing that he agreed that the plan would work.

"Hey, it's not stupid; I can come up with good plans!" Both of the orange clad turtle's eyes rose in insult.

"So tell me again why this good plan of yours involves Casey?" Raph asked as he turned his attention away from the streets.

"We need a distraction and he's our best bet," Leo answered for Mikey, both of his eyes not leaving the street.

"It's simple!" Mikey spoke with a grin. "The info said that there would be a few armored cars heading into their HQ to unload things. We have Casey drive in front of them and cause a commotion. While they're stopped we sneak down and hitch a ride underneath the cars and they'll bring us inside."

"As much I don't want to say it, I don't see any flaws in that plan," Leo sighed as he heard it again.

"That's a shocker," The emerald turtle shook his head as he looked back down on the street. Up the street were some head lights coming into view. "There it is!"

All three brothers were brought to attention as they looked over the edge and saw the incoming vehicles. There were about four of them, all black vans and tinted windows. They were lined up and headed down the street towards the Foot HQ. Things were going according to plan.

Reaching up to the headset Leo had on he contacted April; "They're coming give Casey the signal." There wasn't a response the blue clad turtle looked at his brothers, "Alright, get ready."

Down on the street the head van that was driving went passed the four way intersection. They were only a few minutes away from HQ, they can dump the equipment they were hauling. They were nearing another stop light when an old Junker drove out of an alleyway, prompting him to hit the brakes and hitting the horn.

Casey Jones smirked as he stopped right in front of the head van and got out of the car, putting on an annoyed face. "Hey, are you blind, I'm driving here!" Moving from the Drivers side the raven haired male waved his fist in the air as he stood right in front of the head van, the horn honking loud.

"Don't honk your horn at me!" He shouted louder. "Next time watch before you drive!" The sounds of the horns grew violent as the vans in the back sounded as well. Thinking he bought enough time Casey made his way back to his car, getting in, closing the door and driving off. Heading In the opposite direction he smiled as he brought up a comm of his own. "Yo, April it's done."

Sometime later the vans pulled in to the garage at the base of Foot HQ. They all pulled in and found parking spaces in the designated areas. The ones that were driving all got out of the vehicles and all walked together towards the elevator. They were going to worry about unloading their equipment later on.

Soon their footsteps started to fade and once they were out of hearing range three heads popped out from underneath the vans. The three brothers looked around and found the parking area cleared. Sticking to the shadows they slipped out from underneath.

"I can't believe that worked," Raph said as he kept his shell pressed against the van.

"See, I told you it was a good idea," Mikey grinned as he did the same.

"Ok, Mikey, you had a good idea, don't let that go to your head," Leo responded as he joined his brothers before reaching to his comm. "Ok, April we're in."

There was silence before their redhead friend responded. _"Ok, judging by the layout I have there's only three ways out of the parking area. Either the way you came in from, the elevator, or the stairs."_

"Most likely have to take the stairs, don't want to appear on a floor and accidently come across any foot," Leo commented as he looked around and found the stairs. "Now where are we headed again?"

"_The eleventh floor, that's where the main security station is. You'll be able to look at the camera feeds and hopefully find Donny." _

"Alright thanks, call you back once we're there," With that he ended the call. "Ok, lets move." All three brothers ran out towards the doors to the stairs, the thought of saving their brother still on their minds.

* * *

Time began to become a lost factor to Donatello as he sat in his cell, shell against the wall. His captors left him there for a long time. The olive green turtle couldn't tell if he had been left alone for half an hour or a day or so. He was so tired and weak right now that he couldn't think straight and even attempt to move. Being without sleep for so long, had caused his mind to be all jumbled up.

Both eyes stared at the door, part of which he was hoping someone would enter. He'd been staring at it for a long while and he had trouble trying to figure out how to occupy himself. Sleep would have been a godsend right now but thanks to the electrodes on him plus the hidden camera somewhere inside the cell he wouldn't be getting any rest right now.

"AH!" Both of Don's eyes widen as the familiar shock of the electrodes surged to life for a second. All his senses alert as the fatigue currently forgotten for a bit. _"Wow…I didn't even know…that I closed my eyes." _Apparently from time to time he had been closing his eyes withoug knowing it. It was like his body was shutting down on its own.

That surprised the turtles since he didn't even notice that he began to nod off. That just proved how tired he was. "Ok…how long have I been here?" he asked himself as he started to think. It had been hard keeping track of the time since there was no window. "Now what happened last time?" He tried to think of what the Foot did before they threw him in his cell, but the memories from earlier were fuzzy and hard trying to remember.

A hand reached up to rub his eyes, but the feeling of his skin meeting his hands made him froze. It all then started to come back slowly, _"Oh yeah…they took and burned my bandana…and Bo staff…and did something else?" _Once his memory was fuzzy and had trouble remembering.

His thoughts were interrupted as the sound of his cell door opening hit his ears. Tired eyes looked up as three Foot ninjas walked in, but something was different. "What the?" he spoke in a low voice, around each one of his captors arms were a tied colored cloth. What made things weird were that they were the colors his brothers wore, orange, red and blue.

The ones wearing the red and orange cloths came and started unlocking the chains. The one wearing the blue stood there and spoke, "Come Junko, your break's over."

That statement caused Don to scowl, that was something that got him a bit angry. Junko is the new name that they gave him, and addressed him by that instead of his true name. "It's Donatello," he responded weakly.

That statement was met with a punch to the plastron, which knocked the air out of Don's lungs. "It's Junko," the one wearing blue spoke.

Donny grunted as the pain in his plastron subsided and looked up. There were so many things he wanted to say right now but the colored cloths were on the top of this list. "What are you…planning?"

"That's for us to know," was the response as the chains were now released.

The ones wearing the orange and red cloths then picked up turtle and started to drag him out of the room. Don gave in and let them, being too tired and weak to put up a fight or even try to walk out on his own power. The last coherent things Don could recall were his hands being tied behind his shell and then the black bag being placed on his head.

"Forsake your family," the blue cloth Foot ordered.

Donny breathed in heavily as he was slumped forward in the chair he's restrained to. His head was in a daze as the statement was told to him, once again they were doing the same torture again. The olive green turtle given up on keeping track at how long they been at it. His mind couldn't keep track of time at all.

"N..N-No," he tiredly responded, and was rewarded with another shock. He cried out as his body jumped in the chair. Just as quickly as it started it ended, but right after Don was punched across the face by the Foot wearing red.

Don panted some as he tried to breathe, but a cough escaped him. _"When will…it end?" _he thought to himself. Part of his body started to grow numb as his hands and arms started to tremble.

"Acknowledge the Shredder as your master."

Don took in a deep breath before giving his response, "No…AH!" he shouted as he was shocked once more. Once that passed a stun baton struck Donny in the plastron, causing him to slump forward as the air was knocked out of him. It took a few seconds before he could gulp up some air, but at caused him cough a few times. He still tried to breathing in as much air possible despite the coughing.

Both eyes kept blinking as his vision started to become unfocused. He tried his best to get everything back into focus. It was hard since his body was radiating in pain, and was numb. Surely if this continued then chances are he might pass out, but since they were preventing him from sleeping they probably would make sure that didn't happen.

"Alright move him," one of the Foot spoke, which surprised Don as he felt himself being unlocked from the chair. Once again he's too weak and tired to put up a fight. Lifting him up then then started to drag the olive green turtle by his arms, not bothering tying them up. Both of Donny's eyes closed as the black bag came over his head again.

* * *

Back in New York inside the Foot HQ Leo, Mikey, and Raph hand managed to get inside the vents and were making their way towards the main security station. Leo was in front as he crawled through without making any kind of sound. They had been navigating for a few minutes and they knew they were approaching.

Coming across a vent cover Leo looked down and smiled. Below were an array of video monitors with imagines on them. From where he was the leaf green turtle estimated about three guards inside. Two looking at the monitors and one standing watch over them. Looking back Leo made hand signal that signaled for Raph and Mikey to follow his lead.

Carefully getting a grip on the cover Leo pulled until it came out and set it aside. Looking back inside and making sure they wouldn't be seen he lowered himself into the room. Dropping to the floor his feet made no sound upon contact. His two brothers followed as the leader crouched and approached the standing guard. Standing up right next to him Leo reached out and grabbed the man, making sure to cover his mouth first. His arms enclosed around his next as Leo started to squeeze.

Mikey and Raph followed suit and did the same to the last two guards. There were some struggles but after a few seconds the guards went limp as they passed out from lack of air. Once they were out they let them go.

"Ok, search the monitors for any sign of Don," Leo instructed as he got back on the comm with April.

"Alright, Fearless, but it's going to take a while," Raph responded as he and Mikey looked through the monitors.

"April, we're in," Leo spoke.

_Alright, are you looking through the monitors?"_

"Yeah, Raph and Mikey are doing it."

A few minutes passed as the brothers looked through the monitors. Nothing had come up, not even anything that would lead to a location. "Leo we looked through the obvious places but we can't find anything," Mikey spoke as they continued to look.

"Not good, if we can't find him on the monitors then we're going to need to check the whole building."

"That'll take too long," Raph turned to his brothers. "Especially with all the Foot around."

"I know, but he has to be around here somewhere," Leo then reached for the comm. "April need some help, we can't find Don on the monitors."

"Ok, give a sec-no!" April suddenly spoke.

"What happened?!"

"I think someone in the system spotted me, I'm locked out." Right after she said that an alarm sounded, surprising the three.

"Crap, they somehow found out we're here!" Mikey spoke out loud.

Just then a voice sounded from some speaker, **"Attention, our system had been compromise, there might be intruders in the base. Lock the whole building down."**

"We have to go now!" Leo told his brothers.

"We can't leave without Don!" Raph argued, shocked at what his brother said.

"We can't do anything with the whole place alerted, we can easily get captured if we stay."

"Don't you care that we're so close!" Raph growled.

"Raph, I agree with Leo," Mikey spoke, causing his brother to turn to him. "I want Donny back a lot, but it's saddens me to say that it's not going to happen today. We have to go, now."

Raph stayed silent, but then growled after hearing his brother. With a yell he then stabbed a monitor with his Sai. It broke and caused a few sparks to fly out.

Huffing he pulled his weapon back and placed it back in his belt. "Fine, lets go then." Nodding they all made their way back to the vent.

* * *

Don's vision was returned to him as the black bag was removed from his head. Both eyes squinted as the light blinded him for a bit. Slowly over the next few seconds both eyes opened as they adjusted to the light. Getting a chance Don looked down at himself, assessing his situation.

Currently he was strapped down spread eagle on a large metal table. Metal manacles restraining his hands and legs. The table was placed in a horizontal position. Gritting his teeth the Olive green turtle decided not to test the bonds, it wouldn't be any use. Looking around he found the same Foot Ninjas with the cloths tied to them.

The one in blue came up to him, "Tell me something Junko. How would it feel if something you trust so much, turns against you?"

"What do you mean?" Don responded, snarling at the name he spoke of.

"What is the one animal you trust most of all?"

Both of Donny's eyes narrowed at that question. _"Animal…I trust?" _His thought as he tried to think about it but his mind wasn't working properly.

"AH!" Don cried out as a shock brought him back. Once again he must have started to nod off without knowing it.

It was then the red cloth Foot ninja came over, holding a box. Removing the top the blue cloth ninja reached in and pulled out a large gray rat. An eye rose as Don saw this, _"What are…they up to?"_

Smiling under his mask the one holding the rat started to walk around Don. "Does this look familiar to you? Who does this remind you of?"

"What are you doing?" Don asked, a bit of worry escaped him as he watched.

"Why don't you imagine this is that rat sensei of yours," he stopped by Don's left side.

"_Splinter?" _

Squeezing the rat, the animal made a sound as it was brought closer to Don's arm. Out of reaction the rat reached and bit the skin.

"AH!" the olive green turtle flinched as he was bitten. It may have been quick but it still hurt. But then something else came into Don's mind. _"Wait is that rat…uh…man what was the word…I can't think straight!"_

As if his mind had been read the Foot ninja spoke, "Don't worry it's not diseased, we can't let you die on us." Donny remained silent, not wanting him to know he was thinking that, if he was.

"Like I said, imagine if this was your rat sensei?" The blue cloth one walked around, rat still in hand. "It would be as if he's the one causing you pain." Once again the animal was squeezed, prompting the rat to lurch forward and bit Don's other arm, who winced and hissed in pain as it happened again.

"So how does it feel that someone you trust is giving you pain!" The rat was made to bite Donny multiple times on the arm.

The olive green turtle hissed and cried out as the pain build up more. His body wiggled around the best he could to try to avoid the bites, but that didn't help. When it started to become too much he closed his eyes and tried to implore any kind of meditation technique he knew to dull the pain. But right when his eyes closed the shocks started up again, opening then back up. He tried to think of something but couldn't coherently come up with something. His is mind is still tired and his brain was scattered.

"AHH!" Don screamed real loud as the rat bit onto his left arm but clamped right on it. Seeing this the one holding the rat twisted the animal, further widening the bite till it was roughly pulled off. Once the creature was off the wound left over radiated in pain as Don started to rapidly breath. Both of his fist clenched as he pulled at the restraints, desperately wanting to rub the pain away.

The three Foot ninjas all laughed as they saw the torture happening. The blue cloth ninja then held the rat up to the turtle's face. "If you think that's painful, then we haven't even started yet." Don continued to breathe fast as he looked at the ninja. Part of him was started to become fearful.

* * *

Silence filled the lair as the turtles, Splinter, April and Casey sat in the lair, all of them at a loss for words after they retold what happened.

"We couldn't stay in there…not with the alarm going off," Leo spoke as he looked at the ground. They managed to crawl through the vents and found one that lead outside. Luckily no shutters were in place, so they managed to escape easily.

"This is truly disheartening my son," Splinter spoke, feeling down after the failure of his sons mission.

Raph's hand curled into a tight fist and it shook, "We shouldn't have left…we could have handled it."

"Raph it was the only right call," April spoke from her spot on the couch. "If you didn't leave then chances were that you could have got trapped inside."

"Then we'd have no chance at saving Don," Mikey spoke, sitting on the armrest of the couch.

"It's better than leaving him in the Foot's hands!"

"Stop it Raph, there's nothing we could have done," Leo spoke with a stern voice, eyes locking on with his brother.

"There was so something we could have done, but now we not get another chance at this!" the red clad turtle shouted.

"Raphael, calm yourself!" Splinted scolded his second oldest, who just angrily grumbled to himself.

"So what now?" Casey asked, standing up. "I mean what options do we have left?"

"There's nothing we can do," Leo sadly responded, still looking at the ground.

"What if they weren't keeping him in their HQ?" Mikey spoke, causing all of them to look at in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Raph spoke.

"What if they're holding Donny somewhere else in the city? What if they thought we come to their HQ first?" They started to think of that and it made some sense. "He could be somewhere else in the city, and we don't know about it."

Leo nodded as he looked at his brothers, "Then we have to look around the whole city then."

"No way, Leo, no way!" Raph angrily responded as he turned and stood in front of his brother. "That could take weeks, and god knows we left Don with the Foot for too long already!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Leo responded calmly, even though he wanted to lash back but refrained. "I know we all want Donny back right now, but we have no other choice. The Foot headquarters will be locked down for who knows how long and we're not sure how we're going to get back in there. And what if Mikey is right and Don is being held somewhere in the city? This is what we have to do now. We. Have. No. Choice."

Raph gritted his teeth and gave a loud shout as he turned and stormed off to his room, too angry to deal with this anymore.

Splinter saw this altercation go on and couldn't help but sigh sadly as a small tear fell from his eye. It pained him that Donatello was still in his enemy's hands. It made him worry as to his condition, he wanted his son back so bad, but couldn't do anything about it. _"My son…please be safe." _

* * *

Don sat slumped forward in his cell, sluggishly rubbing the wounds on his arms where the rat bit him repeatedly. He had no idea how long it lasted, but the torture got much worse. They kept having the rat clamp onto a part of his body and then twist the rat while still clamped on. It was like stabbing someone with a knife and twisting it as it was still embedded. Boy he was thankful once it ended and he was unstrapped and taken back to his cell.

Both eyes were shaking as he tried to keep them open, but had trouble since they felt like they were made of lead. After today he felt more tired than before, but yet he wouldn't be allowed to sleep. He was really starting to lose focus with the lack of sleep. His mind couldn't think, his movements were sluggish, and from what he could tell it was as if his pain radiated more because of it. Plus it was like his awareness was really off.

It took the olive green turtle ten minutes after he was returned to his cell to realize that his captors didn't chain him up again. It was weird at first, but his head started to ache as he started to question this. In the end he just let it go and continued to nurse his wounds. Luckily they numbed down a bit, the soothing rubs making him feel better as he-

"AH!" he shouted in surprise as the shocks happened. _"Not…again…" _he slowly thought. _"Why the sleep De…Dep-De…Sleep loss?" _He thought, not being able to remember the term. He couldn't remember some of the big words so he had to go with the simple terms. His head started to hurt once more as he thought again, fatigue being felt again.

His head perked up as his door opened again, a bit of fear seeped in as who he saw it was. The Shredder walked into the room and had a…irritated look on his face. Either way Don glared at him, wondering what he wanted and what he was going to do.

Oroku Saki looked at the turtle before him before turning and looking out the door, "Get in here now!"

Just then a small raven haired male, who wore a white coat came in, holding a medical kit. Apparently he looked scared.

"_What that…S-S..Sh..ell..." _Don tried to think but still had trouble.

Oroku then grabbed the male by his coat and brought him up to his face. "Treat his wounds now…and if you so much as make him yelp, you'll regret it." He then tossed the man closer to Don. "And take those electrodes off!"

The olive green turtle looked on in confusion as the man got closer, but out of instinct he sluggishly moved away. But then his head jerked as he caught that last sentence, take the electrodes off?

"Stay still turtle, he's going to treat your wounds," he heard Shredder say in an angry tone.

"_Is he…angry at me…or…s-someone else?" _Don still moved away. There were so many things he wanted to say right now, but all that managed to come out was, "Why?"

"Unfortunately after I left, my men decided to do what they wanted with you without my knowing. I'll deal with them after I make sure this medic properly takes care of?"

"_What's his…uh…angle?" _he thought. As his arm was taken by the medic. A bit of relief filled him as the electrodes were disconnected from the batteries and removed. Both of Don's eyes squeezed shut as they were removed from his skin. It was almost as it they were fused onto him and taking them off were like ripping the skin. Once they were fully removed the medic took a damp cloth was placed on the bites.

Don hissed in pain but then something surprising happened. Oroku backhanded the man in the head, "What did I tell you!"

"I'm sorry, it's alcohol, it's supposed to sting," the man trembled with his words, scared.

"I stand by what I said, don't harm him!"

"Y-Y-Yes sir!"

Don sat there confused at what was going on right now, the Shredder is caring that no harm come to him? Either way he let the medic do his work, both eyes wearily looked at the items that were use. The smell confirmed that it was indeed alcohol, which was still surprising. Once his arm was cleaned up the medic took out a roll on bandages and wrapped up his arm then repeated the same with his other arm.

Once his wounds here taken care of Shredder ordered something else, "Now give him the painkiller."

"Pain…killer?" Donny accidently said.

"Yes, I rather you not be in any pain, plus this will make you tired," Oroku responded as he stood over the medic like a hawk.

"But..but…can't…sleep…" His mind was overwhelmed at what was going on. He was confused, really confused, he didn't know what to think, heck he could barely think at all. It was then he felt a prick of a needle being stuck into him then the feeling of something entering his system.

"I also found out they were depriving you of sleep, I'm changing that."

"But…why?" Donny almost cried out in relief as he could feel all the pain started to numb, but also his eye lids felt much heavier.

"That's not what I told them to do," it was then he turned and called for someone. A new foot ninja came in, but this one wasn't wearing a colored cloth. He carried in a bed roll and set it up next to the turtle.

Confused at this Don couldn't prevent the Shredder from coming over and easily maneuvering the olive green turtle to lay on the bed roll. "As long as I'm here, I'll let you sleep."

That was the last coherent thing Donny heard, the side effects of the painkillers made him more tired as his eyes slowly closed. Once again he almost cried out in relief as no shocks came. Just like that his whole body shut down as the sweet arms of sleep finally took hold of him.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I wonder if anyone can guess where i'm going with this. If so good for you. Things are going to pick up in the next chapter. I'll work on it and have it up soon. **_


	6. Watchful Eyes

**Author's Note: ****I'm so sorry for the wait, it's just that with school starting I've been swampted and unable to write as much. Thankfully i'm starting to get back into the flow of this so it should take me as much time. Once again sorry for the wait, enjoy. **

Chapter 6: Watchful Eyes

Soreness, that's the first feeling that registered in Donny's mind after coming to from his peaceful slumber. Both eyes opened up as he stared at the ceiling of his cell, almost making him cry out since he thought it was a dream, but it wasn't. He was still tired in a sense that his body wasn't fully awake yet. Moving to sit up is when he felt the soreness in his body. The muscles in his arms, legs and feet ached as he sat up and rested his shell against the wall.

Taking a minute Donny tried to compose himself and tried to let his body fully wake up. It was then he realized that his mind is cleared up some, he can thing a whole lot better than before. _"That's good, at least the sleep deprivation didn't cause any kind of mental damage…I hope." _He thought to himself, wanting to check himself over but couldn't at the moment.

His head then turned to the door as it opened and the Shredder came in, with the same emotionless expression. Don stood up, thinking of a plan. The chains were off of him, as were the electrodes so there was nothing keeping him from escaping besides Shredder himself.

"I would advise you from trying to escape," he spoke, making Don Jump. "I have my ninja outside waiting, there's no way you can get past them."

This made Don cancel his escape plan, mostly when Shredder says something of the like then it was true, so he couldn't escape. Still right now with his mind cleared he said the first thing that came to mind. "How long have I been out?"

"Nearly two days," that response made the olive green turtle's eyes widen. "You were more tired than you realize."

"Why did you let me sleep, your men were so inclined to deprive me of it," Don asked again, holding his position.

"You leave your men in charge while you are away and they think they can do whatever they want," Shredder ranted.

"You mean…they-"

"Were acting on their own accord," Oroku responded in an irritated tone.

"Then what is it you plan to do with me?"

"None of your concern," he responded as he looked back and motioned for two Foot ninjas to come in.

One of Donny's eyes rose as he saw them carrying some kind of shackles, but these were different. There was some sort of elastic cord connecting the cuffs together. The Foot ninjas approached the turtle and started to attach them to his wrist and ankles, "What's going on?"

"As much as I don't want to, I can't let your muscles go to mush, so I'm letting you have a brief period of exercise," Oroku Saki said to his captive.

Don took a moment to test his restraints, they worked like regular shackles but the elastic band that connected the cuffs together were able to allow him some exercise but he wouldn't be able to run or fight effectively with them. He wouldn't be able to stretch his arms that wide nor his legs without the band trying to retract them back to its original length. Seeing as now they were on he couldn't run so he had to follow when he was being escorting out of the cell.

A minute later the Foot escorted Don to the same dojo area where his bandana and Bo staff was burned. Just seeing this place made the same feeling of loss return to him as he was left in the center of the room. Turning Don saw it was only him and Shredder in the Room.

"I'll give you an hour of exercise before you are returned to your cell," Oroku spoke.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"I can't have you weak, leave it at that," was the only response he got as Shredder turned and left, leaving the olive green turtle alone in the room.

Once by himself Don then got a more accurate test of the restraints that were on him. Stretching his arms out he felt the force the band enforced in order to retract back to his original shape. Deciding to test the ones around his ankles he found the same thing. "Ok…won't be able to run, or throw any long punches. Otherwise my hands will be snapped back at an instant."

"Oh well…might as well make the best of this," he sighed. Looking around Donatello took in his surroundings. The room looked like a traditional dojo, wooden floor, many fire pits around and some weaponless weapon racks. Chances are they didn't want him to arm himself and make an escape attempt.

Shaking his head Donny then decided to work out his muscles, since it's been a few days since he had the chance. Pulling his hands up he then performed a simple kata, one that didn't involve him stretching out his hands. Despite the restraints on him the olive green turtle managed to move fluidly through his kata, nailing every move. The minutes ticked by as he finished up one kata and then did another. Since he mind was cleared up a bit he managed to keep a mental count on how long he been working out.

After going past half an hour Don finished his next kata and stood in the center of the room, breathing elevated a bit but under control. Wiping the sweat from his brow Donny then sat down on the wooden floor, "Ok…that was a good workout. Now what?"

As he started to come down from his workout he then started to think of some things. Mostly the time he spent here. _"How long have I been here? Shell what are my brothers and Splinter thinking because of this?" _he thought to himself. He knew they must be really worried, but are they looking for him? Well of course they are, why wouldn't they? Either way chances are they may be searching the city for him but from what Donny could tell when he first came here is that it seemed like he wasn't in the city. It was only a guess but it was the only explanation to go on. If only there was a way to contact them, anyway.

"_Wait…Master Splinter!" _He thought, an idea striking him like lightning. _"If he's meditating right now…then maybe I can reach him…it's worth a shot, but…" _Don then looked around the room as both eyes scanned for any signs of cameras. If the Foot found out what he's up to then they could interrupt him, but this may be his only chance to possibly give a location of where he was.

Taking the chance Donny the assumed lotus position, resting his hands on his knees as his eyes slowly closed. Taking a few breaths he tried to find his center. Slowly his body started to relax, the tenseness from his workout forgotten as he started to physically and mentally calm down. His breaths come out in steady intervals as his spirit disconnect from his body. Concentrating his mind became blank as he fell into a trance.

Both eyes opened as Don found himself on the astral plane. This always was a calming place to come to when he meditated. The place glowed an orange color, it looked as if there were clouds floating around him. Also it looked like he wasn't standing on any kind of surface, but if felt solid under his feet. It was as if he was walking in the air.

"Master Splinter?" he called out, hoping to get something.

* * *

Back in New York Splinter sat in his room meditating. It was all he could do to calm all the nerves he felt right now with his second youngest son still missing. His other three sons were out looking for him, they had been at it tirelessly. "Ah!" he gasped in his trance as a familiar voice spoke out to him.

"Master Splinter?" Don called out again on the astral plane. He continued to look around but didn't find him.

"Donatello?" a familiar voice spoke out, making the turtle jump.

The former purple clad turtle looked around and both eyes saw the familiar silhouette emerging. In a matter of seconds both master and student were looking at one another both silent.

"Master Splinter!" Don cried out as he ran over and hugged the aged rat. Even though it was an astral projection the embrace felt real anyway.

"Donatello, my son!" Splinter cried out as he returned the embraced. Both of them held the embraced for a while, a few tears fell down from Don as he quietly sobbed, grateful for seeing his Master's face again.

"Master…father…I'm so…" he was too choked up to talk.

"My son…are you ok?" Splinter asked, wanting to make sure of his son's condition.

"I'm fine…scared but fine. What about everyone else?" Don asked as he managed to regain his composer.

"Your brothers are looking for you, they too are worried about you." The embrace was broken as Splinter looked into his son's eyes. "Donatello, where are you?"

"I…I don't know," he responded dreadfully. "They made sure I didn't know where I was being taken."

"The Foot?" he asked, receiving a nod. "Have they hurt you?"

Don then looked down, not wanting to answer the question.

"My son…Have. They. Hurt. You?" he asked again, but this time with a parental tone.

A few seconds passed before Donny responded in a low voice, "Yes." Looking up he then saw the fury in his father's eyes, the kind a parent had when they found out their child had be hurt by someone else. But at an instant that fury was replaced.

"Donatello…isn't there any way you can describe the place you are at?"

It then came back to him, "Yes, I think I'm-" before he could say it the projection of his son disappeared. Both his hands then grabbed nothing but air.

"Donatello…Donatello!" Splinter frantically called out as he searched around.

Both of the aged rat's eyes opened as he fell forward on his hands, his breathing quickened because of the turn of events that happened. Finally after three days of searching he finally found his son on the astral plane but after nearly getting a solid clue as to where he was only for him to be ripped away. So close to getting his son back, ruined by some unsuspecting force. But then his hands curled into fists as anger came to him, the response of the Foot hurting him came back.

"The Foot will pay…for hurting my child," he seethed. They had gone too far and now the aged rat was ready to tear any Foot ninja apart. Both of his ear twitched as the sound of the entrance of the lair being opened. Getting back up he moved to his door and slid it open. Both eyes scanned until he saw his three remaining sons walking in a bit sluggish. "My sons, you're back early."

All three turtled bowed at their Sensei before Leo spoke, "Sorry Master Splinter, but we're more tired than we thought."

"None of us could concentrate as much," Mikey spoke next, agreeing with his older brother.

"You all should rest then, you're going to need it," Splinter spoke as he saw his sons about to disperse but caught their attention. "My sons…Donatello contacted me."

"What!" they all shouted, whatever fatigue they were feeling were instantly forgotten as they moved closer to their father.

"How, and when!?" Raph was the first to ask.

"I managed to make contact with your brother on the astral plane," Splinter responded.

"Is he alright?" Leo asked frantically, all three of them anxious to hear what transpired.

"He said he is but…they are hurting him, I do not know how though," He responded, earning shocked expressions from the three.

"They're going to pay," Raph growled out as his fists tightened. "No one hurts him!"

"Raphael calm down," Splinter told his second oldest.

"But Master they could be torturing him horribly, and there's nothing we can do about it!"

"Sensei, did Donny tell you where he is?" Mikey asked, trying to be hopeful.

"Sadly he did not," he responded, making all of them feel down. "Before he could give me a clue as to where he is your brother was pulled from the astral plane."

They were all silent after hearing that, not sure how to respond to this new bit of information. "Guys…now we have to find Don," Leo spoke.

"We know that fearless, but we haven't even come close to covering a part of this city," Raph responded, eyes narrowed.

"That's why we have to continue to search," Mikey spoke. "I'm not giving up and I know you two aren't."

"Indeed my sons," Splinter spoke, catching their attention. "Continue your search, but only once you've rested enough." Without speaking the three turtles bowed before they went off to their rooms for rest.

* * *

Don grunted in pain as he was knocked on his shell, surprisingly taken out of his meditative trance. Looking up he saw a lone Foot ninja, obvious he was the one who knocked him out of his trance.

"What do you think you're doing?" He rhetorically asked in an angered tone as he moved closer to the prone turtle.

Don backed up as much as the restraints would allow. "I was just meditating…nothing wrong with that."

"Oh yes there is," he spoke as he reached over and grabbed the olive green turtle's shoulder before pummeling him in the face. Reacting Don then used the cord and wrapped it around the ninja's hand and pulled it away before kneeing him in the stomach. Moving both feet Don then kicked him off and flipped back up to his feet.

Looking he saw the Foot ninja recover then shouted something. Just then the door to the room burst open and more of them came in. One then came rushing toward him but Don moved both hands up and blocked an incoming punch before kneeing him in the gut, but was thrown off balance as the cord pulled back, making him stumble back a bit. That's all the Foot need before they were all on him.

The familiar crackle of the stun baton sounded before one hit his shell. "Ah!" he cried out as the small electric current shot through him. Another blow hit him in the plastron followed by one of them backhanding him across the face, knocking him down to the floor. All the foot present crowded around the down turtle and started to beat him repeatedly with the batons.

Donny could only curl up and cry out as blow after blow rained down on him. The pain increasing as the shocks came repeatedly. Time was lost as Don couldn't figure out how long this went on for. He thought it was a few minutes but it was only thirty seconds before all of a sudden a loud crash sounded and all the blows stopped.

"What did I tell you all!?" A familiar, angry, voice shouted. Just then more crashes could be heard.

Opening his eyes Don weakly pushed himself up, looking up to see what was going on. To his surprise he found Shredder literally throwing the Foot ninjas against the walls. _"What the…shell?" _

"He is not to be harmed!" Shredder's voice rang out and he backhanded another one of his troops.

"But master…he fought back, we were-," One of them tried to explain but was cut off.

"He is not to be harmed, I expect you to listen to what I tell you!" he punched the one who spoke back across the face. After finishing he then looked down at Don, a look of anger plastered on his face. Both of his eyes then scanned over the wounded turtle.

Don's body was trembling because of the shocks, and there was a small trail of blood coming from his mouth. Plus bandages on his arms were soaked with red, apparently the wounds opened up.

"Get a medic in here, now!" he ordered as the remained Foot still standing scrambled out of the room.

Seeing this Don then used what energy left to scoot back until his shell was against the wall, both eyes not leaving Shredder for a second.

"As for the rest of you get out of here!" Oroku Shouted and pointed to the door. Right after those words left them all the downed Foot ninjas got up and left, leaving only him and Donny in the room. Both eyes then looked at the sitting turtle, his face once again neutral. "Once again they act without orders."

"What's your angle?" Don's eyes narrowed into a glare, not moving. "Why did you help me?"

"I thought you were smart, I said I don't want you harmed," both hands clasped behind his back as he looked down at the olive green turtle. "My men didn't listen so I took matters into my own hands."

"Why?" was all Don could ask, but before a response was made the same medic from before came into the room.

Apparently he was still afraid because his body trembled as he moved closer to the Shredder's side, "Sir, I'm here."

"Treat the wounds, and the bandages on his arms needs to be changed," both eyes glared at the small male, who walked over to Don. "Once again the same stipulations apply; cause him any pain and you won't like what happens."

The medic gulped a bit as he opened his kit and took out a few cloths, then started to wipe the blood from Don's mouth. Once that was done he then unwrapped the bandages from the turtle's arms, exposing the opened bite wounds. He then started to clean them once again, this time being careful with swabbing them with alcohol. All this done in silence and with Shredder overlooking everything like a hawk.

Once his arms were cleaned and redressed the medic stood up and back up, only to be grabbed by the collar. "Good you didn't hurt him this time, now get out of here!" Shredder ordered as he shoved the small man towards the door, which the guy gracefully complied with.

Once they were alone again Don finally stood up and spoke, "What are you planning, why help me?"

"That's none of your concern, besides you should be grateful for what I've done," his face remained neutral.

"Why should I feel that for you?" Donny fired back.

Just then there was a knock at the door before a new foot ninja walked in carrying a tray of food. Both of the olive green turtle's eyes locked onto the tray, scanning the contents. There was a plate of eggs, bacon, and hash browns with a glass of water on the side. Don's stomach started to growl as he looked at the plate of food, his mouth watering a bit as his long forgotten hunger surfaced. It was then he remember that it had been days since they let him eat. All they given him was water and nothing more.

The ninja carrying the tray then placed it down in front of the turtle before being dismissed. Donny looked down at the food but made no attempt at getting near it. Even though it was tempting it had to be drugged or something of the like. There's no way he eat something given to him by Shredder.

Oroku saw this and couldn't help but smile, "Go ahead and eat, I know you must be hungry."

"No."

"There's nothing wrong with it, I wouldn't do anything of the like," he answered, knowing what the turtle would be thinking of.

"Like I haven't heard that before," Don sarcastically responded. "I'm not eating it."

"Fine, but I know you're hungry, and I'm trying to at least feed you," Shredder then turned and walked towards the door. "You still have twenty minutes of allotted exercise time. I leave you for now. And only exercise your body, not mind."

With that he left the room, leaving Don alone with the warning fresh on his mind. The genius turtles knew what he meant by that. They must of figured out what he was doing while meditating and didn't want him to do it again. Chances are that he's being watched now and trying it again may not be possible.

"_Why is he not doing anything to me?" _Don thought to himself. _"He hasn't laid a finger on me at all, so what gives? He has to be planning something here and it can't be good."_

His train of thought was brought to a halt when his nose caught the scent of the food near him. Looking down he saw the hot plate of food just sitting there. His hunger grew more as he kept smelling and looking at it. The temptation of eating grew even more but the thought of it being tampered with was still there.

Kneeling down he then looked carefully at the food, trying to see anything out of place or any discoloration, anything that would tell if there was something wrong with it. Picking up the glass of water he sniffed it, no scent at all. Looking at the liquid he saw nothing but clearness to it. That still didn't mean they didn't use an odorless substance in it. Looking back at the plate of food he then took a whiff of it, big mistake. The delicious aroma made his stomach growl even louder, now causing some hunger pains. Nothing smelled out of the ordinary, but maybe the aroma is supposed to throw him off.

The food seemed to have nothing wrong with it, but he could be wrong. Yet he's really hungry right now and his will to resist is weakening. Reaching over he then grabbed a fork that's on the tray and picked up some of the eggs. Slowly lifting it up to his mouth he finally ate some. As he chewed the sweet flavor of the egg mashed up into his mouth, tasting like it normally did. Swallowing Don sighed as he felt the food travel down to his stomach.

"Well…guess there's nothing wrong with it," with that Don then started to eat the food, finally thankful of having something in his stomach now. After deeming the food safe he picked up the pace and gobbled up the food. After a few minutes the plate was picked clean and he sat back sighing in relief. Now with a full stomach he felt much better and more focused than before. Now that was finished he shifted back to his earlier thoughts.

"What could be Shredder up to? It has to be something big if he doesn't want me hurt. I'm going to need to be more careful now, who knows what he could be planning," he spoke to himself as he rose to his feet. He still had a few minutes left of exercise left, might as well make the best of it.

The next few days flew by fast for Donny, and this left nothing but questions to the turtle. During his captivity things changed from what happened of his initial capture. Instead of repeated tortures he was given exercise time in the mini dojo they had. He managed to regain some of the lost strength with his katas but yet he wasn't allowed to meditate. The last time he tried to he was harshly jerked out of his trance. The weird thing was that the Foot never laid a hand on him, mainly because they said it was Shredder's orders. And also he would have that same medic check up on him at least once a day. He was still distrustful of the medic but yet the Shredder was always present during those times.

After his exercise time was over he'd be taken back to his cell, but unrestrained and a plate of food waiting for him. At first he didn't trust it again, but then soon deemed it safe and ate it up. It was like this for the next four days, nothing else happening during that time. During one morning, or night, which ever since he couldn't figure out what time of the day it was, Shredder came to his cell. He then told Don that he had to go away for a few days. This worried the genius turtle a bit, he didn't know why but that feeling was there for some reason. What he didn't know was that things would be taking a complete U-turn after his captor's departure.

It must have been hours since Shredder left to Don, although it was only one hour but there wasn't any way to tell. He sat on the bedroll that laid in his cell, shell against the wall. Currently he's thinking about what to do now to pass the time. Being alone for long periods of time starts to have an effect of his mind, it was like being in solitary confinement in prisons.

"_Are they trying to break me in some way?" _He thought to himself. _"If so what do they plan on doing with me?" _

The sound of his cell door opening came to him as he looked forward, both eyes widening as three familiar Foot ninjas walked in, the ones wearing the blue, red, and orange cloths. "What the-" he was cut off as the one in blue pulled out a stun baton, the familiar crackle sounding off as he moved forward and struck Don across the face with it.

The unsuspecting blow knocked Donny to his side, the one in red then came over and pinned the turtle to the ground. His own stun baton poised a few inches away from his face. "Miss us Junko?" he asked, causing both of Don's eyes to widen as his mouth dropped a bit.

"What's going on?" He managed to ask, a bit frightened at what just happened.

"We have so much time to catch up on now that we're alone," the one in blue spoke as he turned to the one wearing orange. "Take the bed roll."

Nodding he then moved to the small mat and rolled it up before picking it up. "Lets see you try and sleep now," he spoke.

"What are-AH!" Don started but the red cloth one then wacked Don in the plastron with the baton, knocking the air out of him.

"Just you wait Junko, we have a lot planed, but first there's something that we're are forced to do first. Bring him," With that the red cloth one then turned Donny onto his plastron. The last thing Don felt was his hands being forced behind his back before the familiar black bag slipped over his head.

A few minutes later the bag was pulled off of Don's head, blinding him as the only source of light shined in his face. Ducking his head down and squinting his eyes the olive green turtle found himself strapped into an all too familiar chair. A feeling of déjà vu began to creep up as a sudden feeling of fear started to swell up.

Once his eyes adjusted to the light he looked around the room, but found no one. The room was empty save for himself and an armless wooden chair a few feet in front of him and the only light shined above him. "What the shell?"

The sound of a door opening was made behind him, but he couldn't turn his head to see who caused it. Apparently the person who came in made himself know as he walked in front of the turtle. This guy was male with dark brown hair, medium size and wore a white coat like the medic. He carried a clipboard along with a pen. He took a seat in the chair in front of Don and got comfortable. "Hello there Junko."

"It's Donatello," he responded angrily. He's starting to get tired of his captors addressing him with that new name they given him. It wasn't him and it wouldn't be him.

"That's not what I've been told," leaning back he then picked up and rested his left leg across his right knee. "You can call me Dr. Adams."

"What do you want?" Donny spat, getting angry now.

"We're just going to talk, nothing more," he responded, writing something down on the clipboard. This got the genius turtle curious.

"_What is he writing?" _he thought to himself.

"So tell me, how have you been feeling these past few days?"

"_He's a psychiatrist!" _Donny thought. It was a dead give away now, wanting to talk and writing things down. He read a few things about this profession and there was no way he was going to give into his questioning. Instead he remained silent.

"Not talkative right now? It's alright, being confined in a place for so long can do that for someone. It's must be lonely being by yourself right now," the guy spoke. He had ways of making patients talks, and now he had to push the turtle's buttons.

Don remained silent although the thought of being alone right now brought up those feelings of solitary confinement but he managed to push those thoughts aside.

"_Maybe another approach," _Dr. Adams thought. "I read a file detailing what my…associates done to you for the first few days of your capture. Tell me, how did it feel?"

The olive green turtle's body tighten as the memories of his torture resurfaced. All the pain he endured were brought back, but he shook it away, but just barely.

"_A chink in the armor," _the doctor grinned as he continued. "All the pain you suffered, all the sleepless nights you endured…and all that time that rat bit you." Donny's body tightened up more as the memories flooded back. All the pain, the tiredness, hunger, all the time being alone…it was starting to reach that point.

"And to think it's been days and you're still here."

"They…will come and save me," Don then spoke out unconsciously

"I doubt it," the doctor spoke, writing more things down.

"They will, they wouldn't let me down like that," Don looked back up at the male, his eyes filled with hope.

"Tell me then, there must have been a time when they did let you down right?"

"What's it to you?" he responded defensively.

"That answer only confirms it," the male responded as he wrote more things down. "Tell me, has there ever been a time that they hurt you, physically or emotionally?"

Donny opened his mouth to say no but nothing came out. Hesitating memories started to surface, all the times Raph and Leo fought and not listening to him when trying to make peace. The times when he try to make their living conditions more comfortable they hadn't even thanked him. Plus there were the times where they would call him names just because of his intellect, which hurt the most.

Dr. Adams smirked as he saw the hesitation, from his experience he knew the answer to the question was yes. "Care to share some of those experiences?"

The question brought Don out of his reminiscing, "No."

"Why not? I just want to help."

"It's something I rather not tell you," Donny's teeth grit at this.

"Alright, we'll come back to that," he marked something down and changed questions. "Tell me, how did it feel when they burned your mask and weapon?"

Both of his eyes widen at the question, a visible expression of loss was displayed on his face as the memory came back. The psychiatrist once again smirked as the answer to his question come without any words.

"So it effected you a lot."

"I-I didn't say that!"

"You didn't need to," once again he wrote more things down, which started to annoy Don a lot. "From what I can tell that mask was one of the ways to tell you apart from your brothers. So in a way it was part of your identity."

"It means more than that," Don responded.

"And what about your weapon?" He asked, making Don stiffen up a bit. "From what my associates tell me, a weapon is an extension of yourself, so basically wasn't it like a piece of you that went up burning in that fire?"

Don wasn't sure how to respond, although he did have a point. He did have a feeling of loss when that happened, but he wasn't going to let him know that. "Why do you gain from this? What are you trying to do?"

"I'm just trying to get a good picture on how you're doing."

"You're wasting your time, my brothers will come and save me," Don responded with a bit of fight in his words.

"I wouldn't hold your breathe on it," Dr. Adams responded in disbelief.

"They will, I know it. They wouldn't just leave me here," he responded more firm on it.

"They won't, it's been eight days and they haven't found you!" he spoke back.

Don gasp at that, shocked at that piece of news. "E-Eight…days?" It had been that long? This threw the olive green turtle for a loop, shocked and less hopeful now after hearing how many days it been.

"Yes…chances are they aren't even looking for you, heck what if they're having a much a better time without you there," he wrote even more things down.

"But…no…they wouldn't be I know it," Don tried to retort but most of his fight was knocked out of him after hearing about the time skip he had.

Seeing this was working the doctor tried to push things some more, "Being as intellect as you are, I'm pretty sure they never understood you or the things you done. Heck they maybe are just using you for their own desires."

That comment stung a lot, feeling of being unappreciated came up. Of course there were times back at the lair where his brothers would ask him to fix their things, taking time away from his own personal projects. And most of those time when he agreed to fix them there was never a thank you from them. It was like he was taken for granted most of the time.

"_No…no they may act like that, but they still care for me…I'm not just a Mr. Fix it to them," _he thought to himself, pushing those previous feelings back. "You're wrong, they're my brothers they care for me and they will come for me."

"Well don't you think you're clinging onto false hope?" Dr. Adams smiled as he set the pen down, earning a raised eye from the turtle. "You want to believe that they are coming for you but in reality you are trying to cling onto this false hope in order to keep the realization from hitting you. You know that after so long that they aren't coming for you, they don't care about you at all. You just don't want to believe it."

This left Donatello speechless, he was shocked at the accusation the doctor made at him. He wanted to say that he was wrong but something kept him from saying it. It was like all the fight was drained from him. All he could do now was stay silent and look at the ground, almost as if he was defeated.

"I think since this is our first session we'll stop for now," standing up the doctor then walked passed and out the door, leaving Don alone with his thoughts. He was left for a few minutes before the Foot ninjas wearing the cloths came in and unstrapped him from the chair. Donny put up any kind of fight at all, he was too occupied with his thoughts now. He didn't want to believe what that doctor told him, but in a way he felt as if his words were true.

_**A/N: Hope you liked, things should get easier now, I think. I'll try not to take as long as before, But still I can't make any promises. Thank you for sticking by this story. Till next time. **_


End file.
